


'pag nandiyan

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 4+1 fic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, barista!kaisoo, isumbong niyo 'to sa HR puro landian ang alam habang nasa shift!!!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: four times na may nagtanong sa cafe owner na si junmyeon kung ano ba talagang relationship status ng mga barista niyang sina jongin at kyungsoo, plus that one time na napuno na si junmyeon sa landian/katangahan ng dalawa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	'pag nandiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Fill para sa TD #31: ayon sa coffee shop manager na si junmyeon, ang rason kung bakit patok ang cafe ay dahil kina baristang jongin at kyungsoo. tuwang-tuwa kasi umano ang mga costumers sa tuwing naglalandian sila...kahit hindi naman ahahha
> 
> my second quarantine baby! huhuhu grabe talaga this fic! isa ito sa naging escape ko habang nakakulong ako sa bahay at tinatakasan ang deadlines sa totoong buhay. i really enjoyed writing this one!!
> 
> sa prompter, pasensya na kung medyo nalihis ata sa prompt mo ang kinalabasan nitong kuwento ko. sana magustuhan mo pa rin! :-)
> 
> sa tahanadhana mods, maraming salamat sa pag-unawa!! grabe ang babait at super considerate niyo huhuhu payakap po sa inyo!!!
> 
> medyo weird pala ang structure nito (supposedly kasi 5+1 fic ito kaso ayoko na pahabain pa kaya 4+1 na lang hahaha!) pero sana ma-enjoy niyo pa rin! also, lahat ng kaalaman ko tungkol sa pagpapatakbo ng coffee shop ay nagmula rin sa fics na binabasa ko so paumanhin po kung may mga mali.
> 
> title is from 'pag nandiyan by hannah pangilinan and better days! iyan ang theme song ko habang sinusulat 'to haha!

**Café Five 22**

Open 6 am - 11 pm

Café -Coffee; Quezon City

_ 4.5/5 stars, 121 reviews _

**All Reviews (Filter: Highest Rated)**

**Anne C 1 year ago**

Great coffee and ambiance! Very suitable for late night study sessions w/ friends. Ang sarap din ng pastries (esp banana crunch sobrang to die for!!!) and tapa sandwich! Student budget friendly din. Love this <3

**Sarah O 1 year ago**

Bilang estudyante na may tight budget, medyo intimidating ang Café Five 22 sa unang tingin. Ang sosyal kasi ng style nito, industrial meets boho chic at aakalain mong misplaced ang café rito sa Alumni Center. But boy, was I wrong! Nakakatuwa na super affordable ng pagkain at inumin, plus ang relaxing pa ng ambiance! Hindi nagdadamot sa ingredients, masarap ang lahat ng nasa menu (yes nasubukan ko siya lahat! Gano’n ka-affordable!) at higit sa lahat, napakabait ng may-ari at ng staff niya. Thank you for being my home while I was doing my thesis! Pinag-graduate ako ng tapa sandwich at Spanish coffee niyo haha! ILY café 522!! <3 Padayon!

**Mille F 10 months ago**

Finally, may student friendly café na rin dito sa campus!!! Sobrang affordable ng kape nito (biggest size is less than 100 pesos!!!) at ang babait pa ng staff! Sarap magreview dito :)

**Corinne D 5 months ago**

Curious ako nung una kung bakit mahaba ang pila rito every Monday…’yun pala may Muffin Monday promo sila and my god they did not disappoint! I’m in love with their Calamansi Muffin and Caffe Tablea hot drink combo nila. Service is very good!

**Kevin S 3 weeks ago**

This coffee shop proves that quality coffee does not have to be pricey. I commend the owner, Junmyeon Kim, for opening a budget-friendly café for our students and professors. They also use high quality coffee beans sourced from our local coffee farmers. Kudos!

**Joy P 3 months ago**

Not a coffee drinker pero lagi kong sinasamahan yung friend ko na magreview at magstalk dito haha. I ship their baristas hahaha mga kuya sana po maging kayo!! ok lang sakin maging single basta maging kayo!! 

**Yeri K 2 months ago**

Love Muffin Mondays! Ang sarap magreview dito pero mas tumatambay ako dahil kina Jongin at Kyungsoo hahaha sobrang cute nila!!! MR. JONGIN KUNG MABABASA MO ‘TO SANA ALAM MONG IKAW ANG MANOK KO!!! IPAGDADASAL KO KAYO!!!

> Comments:
> 
> **Joy P** OMG hahaha you noticed din???
> 
> **Yeri K** yes sizt! Puro kilig na lang ako sa kanila ‘di na ako nagrereview!!
> 
> **Joy P** same!

**Mia C 2 weeks ago**

Pumasok ako sa Café Five 22 para magreview. Lumabas ako na may bagong ship. Grabe, I ship them so hard. Salamat po sa landian niyo, pampawi ko ng pagod sa maghapon lab exam. Praying for you guys! 

“Ha, ano raw?” bulong niya sa sarilil while scrolling up again. Napa-double take si Baekhyun sa last three reviews sa Zomato page ng coffee shop ng Kuya Junmyeon niya. Sanay na siya sa reviews tungkol sa masarap na kape, magandang ambiance, at impeccable service ng Café Five 22 staff—which are all true, by the way. Bago sa kanya itong ‘di umanong “landian” ng mga barista sa café .

Pinalitan niya ang comment filt _ er to Newest Reviews _ , at laking gulat niya na karamihan ng reviews ay tungkol sa mga baristang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Pinamugaran na ng shippers ng dalawa ang reviews section, mostly galing sa schoolmates ni Baekhyun at may ilang professors din. Kesyo ang cute raw panoorin ng dalawa kapag sila ang naka-shift, tila may sariling mundo, at shet, bakit nakakakilig ang silang dalawa eh gumagawa lang sila ng kape?

Takang-taka siya sa nangyayari kasi sa tagal niyang kilala sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, hindi siya aware na may “something” pala sila. As in. Every week siyang tumatambay sa café ng kuya niya sa lagay na ‘to ha. Ni minsan ay ‘di niya nakitang naglandian ang dalawa, o kung nangyari man ang mga nabanggit na obserbasyon sa comments.

“Ang cha-chaka naman ng mga ‘to, ginawang PEX forum ang reviews section!” irita niyang sabi and for a second there ay na-tempt siyang i-report ang comments ng “shippers”. Kanina pa niya ini-ignore ang kirot sa puso niya kasi, oh my god, hindi pwede. 

Si Jongin, ang crush niya for five years, nilalandi si Kyungsoo Do!?

Hindi maaari ito. Nope, chismis lang ‘yan. To see is to believe, ika nga. At base sa mga nakita ng kanyang 20/20 vision, kasinungalingan ang lahat ng nabasa niya sa comments. 

Naputol ang pagba-backread niya ng reviews nang pumasok na sa classroom ang Experimental Film prof nila na mukhang badtrip sa mundo. Sa takot na siya ang mapagbuntunan ng init ng ulo nito, minabuti pa ni Baekhyun na isantabi ang namumuong selos at pagtataka at tinuon na lang ang atensyon sa klase.

Lagot sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kanya mamaya.

**

Later after his class, dumiretso si Baekhyun sa Café Five 22 para makita kung totoo nga ang ‘di umanong landian ng dalawang barista. 

Isang malaking advantage sa kanya na siya ang nag-iisang kapatid ng may-ari ng pinakasikat na café sa campus ngayon. Bukod sa walking distance lang ang café mula sa Film Institute kung saan siya nakatambay araw-araw (as in nasa likuran lang ng FI!), mayroon pang naka-reserve na table para sa kanya sa corner ng café . Wala siyang kaagaw sa outlet, distraction-free, at higit sa lahat, unli refill sa kape at pastries. 

Pero hephep, hindi ‘yan ang pakay niya ngayon.

Gusto niyang masagot ang haka-haka ng customers nila nang matahimik na ang kaluluwa niya (at siyempre, pati ang puso niyang umaasa).

Si Junmyeon ang nasa likod ng counter nang pumasok siya sa café —Jongin and Kyungsoo nowhere to be found. 4:35 pm na, hindi na niya naabutan ang first wave ng rush hour kapag hapon. His older brother spotted him right away and they exchanged little waves bago pumunta si Baekhyun sa happy spot niya. Once settled, nilatag niya ang laptop at iPad sa mesa at sinimulan ang pag-aayos ng notes niya from class.

“ Hey, what’s up?” bati sa kanya ni Junmyeon, bitbit ang isang tray na may laman na umuusok na mug ng kape at isang blueberry muffin, his favorite. Nilapag niya ang pagkain at inumin sa table bago umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun. “Aga mo ata today ah.”

Agad namang nilantakan ni Baekhyun ang muffin na naubos niya in just three bites. "Pupunta kasi ako kina Jongdae later, kukunin ko 'yung mga ilaw for tomorrow's shoot." Sinilip niya ulit ang counter hoping to find the controversial couple ('di umano) pero si Wendy, ang isa sa junior baristas ng Café Five 22, ang nag-aasikaso sa mga customer. "Under-staffed ba kayo today, Kuya? Nasaan 'yung iba?" 

"Ah, 6pm pa shift nina Sehun at Jongin," sagot ni Junmyeon. "Si Kyungsoo naman bukas pa, opening siya."

"Oh, I see. Game pa naman siya sa shoot bukas, right?" pasimple niyang tanong habang nilalasap ang aroma ng Spanish Coffee niya. "I mean, sila ni Jongin?" 

Tumango si Junmyeon. "Yup. Imposibleng mawala si Jongin bukas. You know him, latte art is his thing."

Siya kasi ang hinire ni Junmyeon na magdirect at magshoot ng bagong pakulo ng café sa social media. Naisip kasi ni Junmyeon na magkaroon ng isang bi-monthly Barista 101 series sa IGTV ng Café Five 22 featuring the café staff. Bilang kailangan niyang ma-practice ang cinematography at editing skills niya for his portfolio (plus may bayad din ang gig na 'to), pumayag si Baekhyun. Last week, shinoot nila ang  _ Beginner's Guide to Coffee Tasting _ video with Wendy at well-received naman ito ng Instagram followers nila. For the next video,  _ Basic Latte Art _ ang topic nila featuring, well, Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

Nagproceed sila sa discussion ng technicalities ng shoot for tomorrow, at nahirapan si Baekhyun na isingit ang tanong niya tungkol kina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Naka-work mode kasi ang kuya niya, ergo bawal siya daldalin. Takot na lang niya na bawiin nito ang bayad sa kanya for tomorrow's shoot!

Isang oras din ang inabot ng rundown nilang dalawa at sagad na ang pagod ni Baekhyun. Saktong nagtext sa kanya si Jongdae na pwede na niyang kunin ang mga ilaw sa apartment nito sa kabilang side sa campus kaya nagligpit na siya ng mga gamit.

"Final answer na talaga 'yung 6am bukas, kuya?" tanong niya sa nakakatandang kapatid in his paawa voice. "Pwede ba kahit mga… 7:30?" dinagdagan pa niya ng small pout para mas convincing sa kuya niya.

Effective 'yan kay Junmyeon noong mga bata pa sila, matic na ibibigay ng kuya niya ang pagkain o laruan sa kanya every time ginagamit niya ang boses nila.

Sadly, immune na si Junmyeon sa mga paawa effect niya. He shook his head, laughing. "Bawal ma-late bukas, Baekhyun. We have to open the shop at 9am tomorrow. Umuwi ka kaagad pagkakuha mo ng gamit kina Jongdae, ha. Wag ka papagabi." 

B aekhyun rolled his eyes, at natawa doon ang kuya niya. "Opo _ , kuya boss _ ."

"Wag ka ring papayag pag niyaya ka ni Jongdae pumarty mamaya."

"Grabe naman, ikaw ba si Mama?!" reklamo ni Baekhyun. "Promise I'll be here at 6am tomorrow."

"Sige, matinong usapan 'yan ha. Babantayan ko IG stories ni Jongdae mamaya." 

Ito ang disadvantage na sikat ang kuya mo sa campus: kilala niya ang mga kaibigan mo  _ at _ mutuals pa sila sa social media. 

"Ang stalker much lang, Kuya!? Sumbong kita kay Mama dyan eh!" 

Junmyeon shook his head in amusement. "Fine, fine. Basta maayos na usapan bukas ha, call time is 6 am. Susunduin kita sa bahay para wala kang takas."

"Okay, fine."

Hinatid siya ni Junmyeon sa may entrance ng café at doon lang siya nagkalakas ng loob na tanungin ang kapatid about sa chismis na nabasa niya kanina. "Uh kuya? I have a question…" 

"Hmm?" 

"Aware ka ba do'n sa reviews sa Zomato? Pati sa Facebook?" nag-aalangan niyang tanong sa kapatid. 

"Alin doon?" 

"'Yung…" natigilan saglit si Baekhyun. Itatanong ba talaga niya ito sa kuya niya? Final answer? Junmyeon looked at him expectantly, brows furrowed. Baekhyun sighed and went for the kill. "Naglalandian ba talaga sina Kyungsoo at Jongin habang nagta-trabaho?"

Look, as far as Baekhyun know, hindi aware ang kapatid niya na may crush siya sa Senior Barista ng Café Five 22. Kung aware man si Junmyeon, wala siyang sinabi at hindi niya inaaasar si Baekhyun every time na magkakasama sila nina Jongin.

But much to Baekhyun's surprise, hindi man lang nagulat si Junmyeon sa tanong niya. Napangiti pa nga ito, 'yung knowing smile niya na kinakatakutan ni Baekhyun dati pa. Para bang may sikreto si Junmyeon na ayaw niyang ipaalam sa iba or something.

"Ah, 'yun ba?" inosenteng sagot ni Junmyeon sa kapatid, "oo, nababasa ko. Bakit mo naitanong?"

"Totoo nga ba?" Kung may slight desperation man sa boses ni Baekhyun, in-ignore na lang 'yon ng kuya niya. "Kasi sila na halos ang laman ng reviews eh. What would your potential customers say!? Nakakahiy—"

"Trust me, they love it."

"HA!?"

Junmyeon smirked. "Yeah. I didn't know when it actually started pero lately dumarami ang customers dahil sa kanila."

Napatitig na lang siya sa sinabi ng kuya niya. Junmyeon said it so casually, so not like him, kaya hinintay ni Baekhyun ang punchline nito or something. When Junnmyeon said nothing after that, si Baekhyun naman ang nagreact. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, for some weird reason tuwang-tuwa sila kapag shift nina Jongin, eh," Junmyeon said matter-of-factly. "Mas dumarami ang nagre-review dito, maraming benta."

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa naririnig niya. He knows na ang kuya niya ang business minded sa kanilang dalawa pero hindi niya inakalang aabot sa ganito ang utak ng kapatid. Ginagamit pang marketing ploy ang ('di umano) landian ng dalawang barista! His Kuya Junmyeon's mind talaga minsan, 'di niya maintindihan!

"Pero sila ba?" atat na tanong ni Baekhyun. Wala na siyang pakialam kung malaman ng kapatid ang secret crush niya kay Jongin.

Junmyeon shrugged. "Actually, hindi ko alam."

"Paanong hindi mo alam!? Boss ka nila! You see them almost everyday!" pasigaw niyang sabi. "Kuya naman, are you serious?"

"Oo nga. Wala namang nasabi sa 'kin si Jongin tungkol sa kanila ni Kyungsoo. I think hindi sila aware na naglalandian sila."

Kung wala lang laman na Macbook ang backpack niya kanina pa niya ito hinampas sa kuya niya. "Paanong hindi aware? Baka wala naman talaga? Lagi akong nandito sa café , 'di ko man lang napansin 'yang landian na 'yan."

"Baka iniiwasan mo lang pansinin?" Junmyeon teased. Uminit bigla ang pisngi ni Baekhyun do'n. Confirmed, Junmyeon knows.

"H-haha funny ka dyan, Kuya." Iniwasan niya ang mapang-asar na tingin ng kapatid. "If I were you, i-delete mo na lang 'yung reviews kung hindi naman pala sila. Misleading sa customers 'yon!"

"Hay nako, Baek. Totoo ngang nangyayari 'yon. Makikita mo 'yon bukas I promise you."

"Paano pag wala akong nakita?"

Ngumisi ulit si Junmyeon, and this time, kinilabutan na talaga si Baekhyun. "Ah basta, you'll see tomorrow morning. Basta 'wag kang magpapa-late."

At dahil doon, parang gusto na niyang magbackout.

***

Siyempre, clown si Baekhyun. Kailangan niya ng extra cash para sa thesis preps niya kaya sinipot niya ang shoot kinabukasan. As if makakatakas siya, sinundo nga siya ni Junmyeon sa bahay nila ng 5:30 am.

With his kuya's help natapos sa pag-se-setup ng ilaw at camera bago mag-alas siyete ng umaga. Habang hinihintay ang dalawang barista, nanood muna sila ng bagong video ni James Hoffman, ang idol na barista nina Junmyeon at Jongin, sa Youtube. Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagde-demonstrate si Saint James ng tamang paggamit ng cloth filters nang bumukas ang front door ng café .

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun sa nakita niya. Magkasabay na pumasok sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa café .

At, take note, tig-isa pa ng helmet ang dalawa.

Brand new information kay Baekhyun ito, kasi sa pagkakatanda niya, hindi nagpapasakay ng kahit sino (kahit si Junmyeon ha) si Jongin sa pinakamamahal niyang motor. And now, may sariling helmet si Kyungsoo?

Hmm...fishy.

"Good morning, Jun!" masiglang bati ni Jongin sa boss niya. Nilapag muna nito ang helmet sa pinakamalapit na table bago ibaling ang atensyon kay Baekhyun. "Direk, good morning!"

"G-good morning din, Jongin," he replied shyly. Nakaka-distract naman talaga ang Jongin Kim sa umaga in his usual white shirt and blue jeans attire. 

Matic ang kilig niya every time tinatawag siya ni Jongin na  _ Direk _ . Iyan kasi ang nickname sa kanya ng nakakatandang lalaki simula noong nagkakilala sila five years ago. Third year high school pa lang si Baekhyun noon at pa-graduate na ng college ang blockmates na sina Junmyeon at Jongin. Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin noong malaman nito na aspiring filmmaker ang nakababatang kapatid ng best friend niya. 

_ Basta ah _ , sabi ni Jongin sa kanya noong minsang bumisita siya sa bahay nila,  _ 'wag mo akong kakalimutang imbitahin sa premiere night mo, direk! Kung kailangan mo rin ng extra game ako dyan! _

Hala, sadyang pa-fall ang Jongin Kim. Hulog na hulog naman si Baekhyun.

"Good morning Baekhyun," muntikan nang mapatalon sa gulat si Baekhyun. Sa sobrang kilig niya kay Jongin, 'di niya napansin na nasa tabi niya si Kyungsoo. "Sorry na-late kami. It's my fault. I overslept."

Baekhyun frowned at Kyungsoo's appearance, mukhang kulang pa ito sa tulog. "It's fine, ano ka ba. Gusto mo bang umupo muna? Nagbreakfast na ba kayo?" Umiling ang dalawa. "May toast pa ata dyan si Kuya Jun. Reheat niyo na lang siguro."

Kahit na may hinala siyang karibal niya si Kyungsoo Do kay Jongin, hindi magawang mainis ni Baekhyun sa kalbong barista. Kasi naman, how can you hate someone like Kyungsoo Do? At first, off si Baekhyun sa lalaki noong unang beses niyang nakita ito sa café seven months ago. Second day pa lang ni Kyungsoo noon as a barista trainee under Wendy's supervision at medyo nahihiya pa sa mga tao. Akala ni Baekhyun siniringan siya ni Kyungsoo noong dini-dictate niya ang order sa kanya. He was so offended kaya nagsumbong siya sa kuya niya afterwards. Later he found out na Kyungsoo has a bad eyesight at todo sorry pa sa kanya ito for his actions. Nahiya naman si Baekhyun doon at todo sorry din siya pabalik.

Umayos ang relationship nila ni Kyungsoo after that. The barista was his total opposite: tahimik, mahiyain, at reserved, pero nakikisakay din sa trip niya minsan. He liked talking to Kyungsoo lalo na pag nagkakasabay silang magreview for exams and such. Bilib din siya kay Kyungsoo dahil nagagawa nitong pagsabayin ang pag-aaral at hectic na work schedule sa café . Second year na si Kyungsoo sa law school at siya na ang nagpapa-aral sa sarili. Baekhyun admired him so much for that.

Pero, hindi ibig sabihin no'n ay naniniwala na siyang may something ang dalawang ito. To see is to believe talaga!

In-entertain naman ni Junmyeon ang dalawang barista habang kumakain sila ng quick breakfast. Meanwhile, pasimpleng ino-obserbahan ni Baekhyun ang kilos nila, just to see kung may katotohanan ba 'yung mga chismis sa reviews. He sat behind his camera setup, pretending na inaayos ang lens or something. 

Unang napansin ni Baekhyun ay ang masyadong pagkakadikit ng upuan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nagtatama ang mga braso nila sa bawat galaw, and Baekhyun wasn't sure if that was a deliberate move on Jongin's part or not. Aba, tila hindi uso ang konsepto ng personal space sa dalawa.

"Sinabi ko na kasi sa kanya kagabi na mauna na siya sa 'kin," narinig ni Baekhyun na sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon. Naka-pout pa ang maliit na barista. "Pwede naman kayong magshoot na wala ako. Hindi naman ako magaling sa latte art."

"Kyungsoo, believe me, mas magaling ka pa kesa kay Junmyeon!" inist ni Jongin habang ngumunguya pa. "Besides, kailangan ko ng matinong estudyante. Kita mo, ilang taon ko nang sinusubukang turuan si Jun pero wala rin." 

Tinawanan lang ni Junmyeon ang pang-asar ni Jongin kasi totoo naman. Si Junmyeon ang bahala sa finances, si Jongin ang bahala sa kape. That's how their business partnership works.

"Basics tayo today, right?" tila kabadong tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nang tumango si Jongin, he let out a shaky breath. "Okay ako sa heart at sa tulip, pero 'yung Rosetta talaga, Jongin. Hindi ko pa rin ma-perfect. Nakakahiya, ako pa talaga magde-demo no'n for a tutorial video," he finished off with a little pout. 

Then, much to Baekhyun's surprise, Jongin reached out for Kyungsoo's right hand and clasped it tightly against his. "That's why I'm here today, Soo. Wag kang mag-alala, I got you," malumanay na sabi nito habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Nakalimutan ata ng dalawa na may iba silang kasama rito sa café . 

Muntikan na mapa-gasp nang si Baekhyun kasi, oh my god nagholding hands ang dalawa right in front of his Fujifilm X100F pa talaga! Windang si Baekhyun sa softness, sa sudden intimacy ng eksenang 'yon. Gano'n na ba sila ka-close kaya nila nagagawang magholding hands anytime, anywhere!? 

Bakit ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun 'to!?

From the corner of his eye, nakita ni Baekhyun na nakangisi sa kanya ang kuya niya, clearly mocking him.  _ I told you so _ , Junmyeon mouthed.

_ Oh my god _ , he mouthed back. Wala na siyang ibang masabi kundi 'yon lang.

Bago pa tuluyang mawala sa ulirat si Baekhyun, tinawag niya ang atensyon ng tatlo nang makapagsimula na sila. In-explain niya ang shot list nila for the day sa dalawa at inayos ang blocking. Based sa script na ginawa ni Junmyeon, si Jongin ang magiging instructor ng video habang si Kyungsoo naman ang demonstrator. 

_ Ibang klase rin talaga utak ni Kuya _ , isip-isip ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood niyang magrehearse ang mga barista sa harap ng camera niya.  _ No doubt dadagsain ng views ang video na 'to. His mind talaga! _

Una muna nilang shinoot ang spiels ni Jongin. Napaka-natural ni Jongin sa camera, tumatagos ang lively attitude at warmth nito. Alam na alam din niya ang anggulo niya, na medyo kahinaan ni Baekhyun. (Bastos!) Ayun, natapos nilang i-shoot ang parts ni Jongin in 30 minutes.

Kabaligtaran naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa harap ng camera. Although walang speaking parts si Kyungsoo at mostly close up shots ng mga kamay niya ang kailangan, kabado pa rin ito habang kinukunan siya ng video. Naka-tatlong takes siya sa heart latte art demo, lima sa tulip latte art, at laging nagso-sorry every time na natatapon ang mainit na gatas o hindi centered ang latte art niya sa cup. They didn't mind the mistakes, mahirap nga naman gumawa ng latte art. 

Jongin never left Kyungsoo's side all throughout the failed takes. Matiyaga niyang sinasagot ang mga natatarantang tanong ni Kyungsoo  _ ("Jongin, should I break the pour na ba? Or should I drop down? Ah shit sorry late ko na-pull back! Nasira ko 'yung base sorry!" "Okay lang, Soo. Ulitin mo na lang. Relax mo 'yang kamay mo, okay? Masyado kang tensed, eh." _ ) at dini-demo pa ang tamang way ng pagwiggle ng milk jug, etc.

Nakaramdam ng kaunting inggit si Baekhyun. Sana all may ganyang ka-supportive na...ka-trabaho? Ka-landian? Ano nga bang label nilang dalawa? Walang nakakaalam pa.

"Shit sorry, pwede bang break muna?" halos mangiyak-iyak na si Kyungsoo. Nakaka-walong takes na sila for the Rosetta latte art pero hindi pa rin niya ito napi-perfect. Sumandal ito sa may pastry display sa sobrang pagod at ginalaw-galaw ang kanang kamay. "Sorry, ang sakit na ng kamay ko."

Dali-dali namang pumunta sa tabi niya si Jongin at walang pasabing hinilot ang kanang kamay ni Kyungsoo. For the second time that morning, muntikan nang mapa-gasp si Baekhyun. "I-relax mo kasi 'yang kamay mo, Soo. Dapat loose movements lang habang wini-wiggle mo 'yung jug," marahang sabi ni Jongin. Bago pa magreklamo si Kyungsoo, he cut him off. "You know what? I'll guide you na lang. Okay na ba kamay mo?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "Pero—"

"Nasimulan mo na 'yan, Soo. Bawal ka na magbackout."

"Fine."

Muling sinubukan ni Kyungsoo ang paggawa ng Rosetta, but this time, naka-alalay sa kanya si Jongin. By alalay, meaning nasa likod niya si Jongin at hawak-hawak nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na may hawak ng milk jug. Kung hindi mo alam ang context ng ginagawa nila, you'd think na naglalandian lang sila while making latte art. Kasi shet, gaano ba ka-close!? Kaunting usog na lang at nakapatong na ang baba ni Jongin sa balikat ni Kyungsoo, at isang maling tingin lang ni Kyungsoo sa kanan, mahahalikan na niya si Jongin.

Opo, 'di talaga uso ang konsepto ng personal space sa kanilang dalawa.

Baekhyun felt uncomfortable behind his camera. Hindi dala ng selos, ha. Masyadong intimate ang eksenang nasa harapan niya, eh. Nagtatawanan at nagbubulungan pa ang dalawa during the demo, as if hindi sila nag-e-exist ni Junmyeon sa café . They have their own little world, just them and their coffee and cute latte art, at tuwang-tuwa na sila doon.

Mali naman pala ang chismis, eh. Hindi na 'to basta landian para kay Baekhyun. This looked like something more.

"Oh my god, nagawa ko! Okay na 'to 'di ba?" Kyungsoo almost shouted in glee at proud niyanv pinakita kay Jongin ang gawa niyang Rosetta latte art. "Straight and centered 'yung stem, right?"

Halos mabulag naman si Baekhyun sa ngiti ni Jongin. Nakakasilaw. Napaka-bright. Swerte naman ni Kyungsoo bilang receiver ng ngiting 'yon. "Yup, this looks so good, Soo! Sabi na eh, kaya mo 'to!"

Napalunok na lang si Baekhyun. Mukhang mahihirapan siyang i-edit ang video na 'to.

  
  


("So kamusta naman po ang ating viral latte artist?"

Saglit na tumigil si Kyungsoo sa latte art practice niya nang biglang sumulpot si Wendy sa tabi niya. Pasimple niyang tinakpan ang ginagawang art sa mug bago niya harapin ang ka-trabaho. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look at this, Kyungsoo! Ang lala na ng views ng video niyo ni Jongin!" Winagayway ni Wendy sa mukha niya ang phone na kung saan naka-display ang IGTV nila ni Jongin. Kinabahan naman si Kyungsoo sa sly smirk ni Wendy. "Iba talaga impact niyo ni Sir Jongin, 15k view in just two days!"

"HA!?" Agad niyang hinablot ang phone ni Wendy at chineck ang nasabing video. She wasn't lying, talagang 15k views na nga (and counting!) ang Basic Latte Art tutorial video nila ni Jongin. He looked at Wendy, confused and terrified all at once. "Ba't ang daming views!?"

"Hmmm...malay ko.." Wendy singsonged, still smirking. "Napanood mo na ba, ha?"

"H-hindi pa. Wala akong time magcheck ng Instagram, busy ako sa cases. Okay ba? Hindi ba ako mukhang engot?"

"Hay nako, Kyungsoo!" sabi ni Wendy sabay kurot sa pisngi niya. "Cute mo talaga! Watch it. Baekhyun did a great editing job there."

Tiwala naman siya sa editing skills ni Baekhyun pero 'di maalis ang kaba sa dibdib niya. Ang ominous kasi ng ngiti ni Wendy, eh. Malaman.

"Fine, let me see." He handed Wendy back her phone at sabay nilang pinanood ang video.

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang tutorial nila ni Jongin. Bagay na bagay ang boses ng senior barista sa ganitong tutorials, napaka-catchy at sakto lang ang lalim para magfocus ka. Sa sobrang pagkahumaling niya sa boses ni Jongin, in-ignore niya ang demo parts niya...until dumating sa demo ng Rosetta.

"Oh my god," Kyungsoo gasped in horror. "Oh my–"

Ngayon gets na niya kung bakit umabot sa ganoong views ang video nila.

Instead of his own demo part, 'yung demo niya na naka-alalay si Jongin sa kanya ang nilagay ni Baekhyun sa final cut. Hindi naman kita ang mga mukha nila ni Jongin, pero...'yung mga kamay nila.... 'Yon ang focus ng demo.

"Oh my god talaga, right?!" Halos mangisay si Wendy sa tabi niya. "Hay nako, napatili ako dyan sa part na 'yan! Grabe kayo ha! Sobrang cute!"

"Sinong sobrang cute? Ako ba?"

Sabay silang napatalon ni Wendy nang pumasok si Jongin sa kitchen. Kyungsoo checked the clock, 2pm na pala. Shift na ni Jongin mamayang alas tres.

"Hi, Sir Jongin! Opo, kayo po ang cute," sweet na sabi ni Wendy bago siya lumabas ng kitchen. May pahabol pang kindat si Wendy kay Kyungsoo.

"Soo," nakangiting panimula ni Jongin, totally unaware sa naganap kanina bago siya pumasok, "napanood mo na ba 'yung video?"

"Uh...yeah, pinakita sa 'kin ni Wendy kanina."

"Nakakagulat, ano? Umabot agad ng 15k views! Galing talaga ni Baekhyun mag-edit!"

Kyungsoo's heart sort of deflated there for no reason. "A-ah. Yeah. May future talaga ang batang 'yon," na lang ang nasabi niya.

Jongin busied himself naman sa ref, naghahanap ata ng makakain na meryenda. "Sabi na sa 'yo eh, magaling ka na sa latte art. Have you seen the comments? Daming nagcommend sa Rosetta skills mo."

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo 'yung mga kamay nila sa vide–nope! Bawal isipin 'yan! "After almost nine failed attempts kamo. Ikaw talaga MVP ng shoot na 'yon, Jongin."

Jongin turned to face him, and Kyungsoo wasn't prepared to see that soft, warm smile on the older's lips. "You did all the work there, Soo. I'm just a proud teacher here."

Napawi ng mga salitang 'yon ang pagod at antok ni Kyungsoo for the past few days. Hala, dyan talaga magaling ang Jongin Kim na 'yan, eh. Sa pakilig. Bentang-benta naman sa kanya!

"T-thanks."

Masyado siyang na-overwhelm ng kilig kaya hindi niya namalayang lumapit sa kanya si Jongin. Akmang kukuha ang lalaki ng mug sa likod ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin nito ang isang cup may takip at milk jug. 

"Oh, nagpa-practice ka ba?" excited na tanong ni Jongin pagkakita niya sa mga gamit. "Aba, ready ka na ata for advance latte art classes!"

That brought Kyungsoo back to reality. Shit. "Uy Jongin wait la–" sigaw niya pero huli na ang lahat. Tinanggal na ni Jongin ang takip ng cup.

Oh no.

Speechless si Jongin for a moment. "Gawa mo 'to?"

"Uhm." Napalunok na lang si Kyungsoo. "Oo. Lumabas kasi sa recommended videos ko sa Youtube 'yan eh. Sinubukan ko lang naman! Sorry ang pangit ata–"

"Ang cute naman nito, Soo! Bear latte art!" Jongin stared at the cup as if 'yon ang pinaka-cute, pinakamagandang bagay na nakita niya sa buong mundo. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo sa ningning ng mga mata ni Jongin. Ang saya saya niya, and all because of a bear latte art?

Hay, puso niya talaga paki-kaya.

"O-okay lang ba 'yan?" nahihiya niyang tanong.

"Anong okay lang? This is so cute! Ito ang pantapat natin sa Pikachu latte art sa Instagram!" Jongin plucked his phone from his jean's back pocket. "Pwede ko bang kunan ng picture 'to, Soo? Post ko rin sa IG? Ang cute talaga! Bear!"

Who was he to deny Jongin Kim ba? Ginawa ni Kyungsoo ang bear latte art na 'yan para sa kanya.)

(( **Facebook Messenger chat thread - Junmyeon & Baekhyun**

**Baek**

*sends a screenshot of Jongin's bear latte art IG post na may caption* 

> **@kimjongin** @dkyungsoo made this cute bear latte art! galing niya, ano? :-) #galingkongteacher #masmagalingangestudyante #latteart #latteartph

to see is to believe

now i believe

**Junmyeon**

HAHAHAHAAHAHA told you so :-)

* * *

Suot ang bagong biling windbreaker at dark jeans, nakangiting pumasok si Chanyeol sa Café Five 22 after ng isang mahabang araw na puno ng klase.

It's his birthday today and he's in a very good mood. Siguradong mas gaganda pa ang mood niya kapag nakita niya ngayong araw ang kanyang happy crush for four months now.

Si Kyungsoo.

As if on cue, lumabas si Kyungsoo mula sa kitchen at bumalik sa pwesto nito sa likod ng counter. Sinadya talagang pumunta ni Chanyeol sa shift ng crush niya today. Birthday gift niya sa sarili itong mini trip sa Café Five 22: ang masilayan si Kyungsoo bago matapos ang araw, magkape at i-claim ang free birthday cake na isang perk bilang loyal customer ng café .

"Hi, Chanyeol! Good afternoon!" nakangiting bati sa kanya ni Kyungsoo nang turn na niyang umorder. Ang cute lang ng barista sa black and white uniform nila rito sa café , bagay na bagay sa kanya. "The usual ba?"

"Yup, and uhh iki-claim ko rin sana 'yung free cake today." Inabot niya sa barista ang kanyang loyalty card with his name and birthday on it. He patiently waited sa magiging reaction ni Kyungsoo. Sana i-greet niya ako please mabubuo na talaga araw k--

"Oh, birthday mo today! Happy birthday!" Kyungsoo greeted him with a bright, big smile and Chanyeol almost had a heart attack right then and there. Greeting lang ang hiningi niya pero may bonus pang ngiti! 

Is this the best birthday ever or what!?

"Anong cake ang gusto mo? We have chocolate truffle, strawberry shortcake, and...wait a minute." Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang katabing cake and pastry display. "And chocolate caramel! Sorry, naubos na si blueberry cheesecake."

"Uhm. Chocolate truffle na lang. T-thank you," he replied, flushing at Kyungsoo's sudden attention on him.

Kyungsoo punched in his orders quickly. "One slice chocolate truffle and one large iced americano for Chanyeol." Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang 500-peso bill pero hindi ito tinanggap ng barista. "Your drink's on me na rin. My birthday treat. Dalhin ko na lang sa table mo ah?"

Wala nang mapaglagyan ng kilig ang six footer na si Chanyeol Park. Ibang klase talaga ang tama niya kay Kyungsoo. Feeling niya naging grade school student siya ulit na nararanasan ang unang bugso ng first crush gano'n. Ang gaan sa pakiramdam, ang saya...ayaw niyang matapos.

Nagpasalamat siya ulit kay Kyungsoo at umalis na sa may counter para maghanap ng available na table. Sa sobrang saya niya kanina, nakalimutan niyang tuwing rush hour ang shift ni Kyungsoo. Occupied na ang lahat ng tables, lalo na 'yung paborito niyang spot malapit sa may entrance. Bumalik siya ulit kay Kyungsoo na inabutan niyang inaayos ang order niya sa isang tray.

"Uhh Kyungsoo?" The barista turned to his direction, frowning. "Sorry, pwede bang to go na lang 'yan? Wala na palang available na table."

Kyungsoo quickly scanned the café and frowned nang wala rin siyang mahanap na pwedeng pwestuhan ni Chanyeol. "Uh wai–" Then, his eyes lit up in realization. "Wait lang ha. Kailangan mo ba talagang umupo?"

"Oo sana. May tatapusin akong reaction paper para sa Experimental Film class ko eh."

"Teka, may tatanungin lang ako ha. Be right back." Walang nagawa si Chanyeol nang umalis si Kyungsoo sa counter bitbit ang tray ng order niya at pumunta sa gilid ng café . Sinundan niya ang barista, takang-taka kung saan niya dadalhin ang pagkain nang—

Ay.

Si Baekhyun pala.

Rather, si Baekhyun pala ang kausap ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry, Baek. Wala na kasing available na table. Pwede ba siyang maki-share sa 'yo?" Kyungsoo asked, voice soft.

Isang masamang tingin agad ang ibinato sa kanya ni Baekhyun nang ma-realize nito na si Chanyeol ang makiki-share sa usual spot niya. Chanyeol returned the glare, too. 'Yon ang automatic response ng katawan niya kapag within the distance si Baekhyun.

Sabi na nga ba, eh. Imposibleng perfect ang birthday niya ngayong taon.

"Di ba pwedeng i-to go na lang niya 'yan?" pagsusungit ni Baekhyun, still glaring at Chanyeol. "Sorry Kyungsoo, gumagawa kasi ako ng storyboard. I need the whole table." Baekhyun gestured at the table na puno ng gamit niya. "So...yeah. To go mo na lang 'yan, Chanyeol."

If this were a normal day, papatulan ni Chanyeol ang kasungitan ni Baekhyun at magsisimula na naman ang panibagong away nilang dalawa. Ganito na sila since their freshman year: blockmates turned mortal enemies na kilalang-kilala sa Film Institute. Tanging si Baekhyun lang ang kayang mambwisit sa kanya by just  _ breathing _ . Tatlong taon na silang magkaaway kaya sanay na ang lahat sa antics nila. 

Pero birthday niya today, okay? Gusto niya ng kahit isang araw na ceasefire mula kay Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang mapalitan ng inis ang kilig na dulot ni Kyungsoo kaya kinalabit niya ang barista at sinabing, "Okay lang, Kyungsoo. I'll take it to go."

Sanay na ang lahat sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun, well except si Kyungsoo na medyo bago pa lang dito sa café.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said, his tone laced with warning. “Birthday ni Chanyeol today. Play nice.”

Napa-irap na lang si Baekhyun. “Fine. Just for today, okay?” Then to Chanyeol, “Wag kang masyadong masaya dyan. Pasalamat ka kay Kyungsoo.” Padabog pa nitong niligpit ang gamit sa table to give Chanyeol his own space.

Si Chanyeol naman, speechless. Posible pa palang mas tumindi ang pagka-crush niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Thanks, Baek!” Kyungsoo smiled at both of them as he set Chanyeol’s orders on the table. “Please sit together and share in peace. Be nice.” The last bit was meant for Baekhyun, kaya napangisi si Chanyeol. Mukhang pinagalitan na bata ang kaaway niya. Buti nga.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo! Salamat talaga!” masyadong enthusiastic na sabi ni Chanyeol bago sila tuluyang iwan ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan pa niya ng tingin ang barista hanggang sa makabalik ito sa may counter. He’s hella sure na naka-heart eyes siya ngayon kay Kyungsoo. Grabe, ang saya-saya niya tala–

“Yuck.”

O h, right. Baekhyun.

Chanyeol let out a short breath bago niya harapin ang mortal enemy na nakaupo adjacent him. “What?”

Tinanggal muna ni Baekhyun ang black Marshall headphones bago siya sumagot. “‘Yung laway mo tumutulo. Mandiri ka naman.”

“Huh?” Kinapa ni Chanyeol ang gilid ng bibig niya to check if may laway nga. Nang wala naman, sinamaan niya ng tingin si Baekhyun. “Hay, Baekhyun. Pwede ba ceasefire muna tay–”

“Payong kaaway lang, Chanyeol. Tigil-tigilan mo na ‘yang si Kyungsoo. Wala kang pag-asa dyan.”

"H-ha? Anong pag-asa 'yang pinagsasabi mo dyan?" Shit, gano'n ba siya ka-obvious!?

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. "Dude, sobrang obvious mo kaya. Nakakahiya."

"Bakit, masama na bang magka-crush ngayon?"

"Oo, lalo na kung iniisip mong may pag-asa ka." Baekhyun smirked nang mapaatras si Chanyeol. "Hay, may awa naman ako kahit paano kaya binabalaan na kita. May iba na 'yang si Kyungsoo so...wag ka na umasa."

Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun in annoyance and confusion. He must be lying, right? Based on experience, malamang isa lang 'to sa mga panti-trip sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Ilang beses na siyang namali ng pinuntahang classroom, napahiya sa klase, at once, muntikan pa niyang makain 'yung maliit na laruan sa loob ng Kinder Egg nang dahil sa lalaking 'to. So hindi mo maiaalis kay Chanyeol na magduda sa payong kaaway na pauso nito.

"Wag mo nga ako pagtripan, Baekhyun," pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol sa takot na marinig ng mga barista. "Single si Kyungsoo. That I'm sure."

Baekhyun snorted. "Well, not when Jongin's around."

Muntik nang mahulog si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya upon hearing that name. "SI JONGIN!?" kulang na lang ay isagaw niya nang malakas for the whole cafe to hear. "Sila ni Jongin!?"

"Yeah. Hindi mo ba napapansin?" Ngiting tagumpay naman si Baekhyun.

"You're lying."

"You're blind, then."

Imposible 'to. Napaka-observant ni Chanyeol, lalo na pagdating kay Kyungsoo, so he's 100% sure na hindi silang dalawa ni Jongin Kim. He should've noticed that!

Lumipat si Chanyeol sa katabing upuan ni Baekhyun, much to the smaller's surprise. "Saan mo naman nakuha 'yan, ha?"

"Kay Kuya. Teka, gusto mo bang sa kanya pa manggaling?"

"H-ha?"

Bago pa siya maka-react, kinuha ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya mula sa table at tinawagan si Junmyeon. The cafe owner answered the call after two rings.

"Hi, Kuya!" bati ni Baekhyun sa kapatid. He then switched to speakerphone for Chanyeol's sake. "Busy ka?"

"Baek, nasa meeting ako," was Junmyeon's hushed reply. "What's going on?"

"Ay, are you with Ate Joohyun ba?"

"Baekhyun, anong meron?"

Napairap si Baekhyun sa pag-ignore ng kapatid sa tanong niya. "Fine, may gustong itanong sa 'yo si Chanyeol."

Si Chanyeol naman, nanlaki ang mga mata sa gulat. "Huy ba't mo ako dinadamay dyan?!"

"Chanyeol's with you?" may bakas ng pagkagulat ang tono ng boses ni Junmyeon. "Chanyeol? Talaga?"

"Hoy Chanyeol Park sumagot ka dyan," pananakot ni Baekhyun na pinanlakihan pa siya ng mata. Nilapit pa nito ang phone sa mukha niya. "Dali, itanong mo na."

"H-hi, Kuya Jun," he said slowly. "Uh ano kasi—"

"Hay nako pakabagal! Kuya, gusto niya i-confirm 'yung kina Jongin at Kyungsoo!" sabat ni Baekhyun, irita na.

There was a long pause bago sumagot si Junmyeon. "Well...they're not together—"

"HA! SINUNGALING KA!" in your face na sigaw ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. "Sabi na eh!"

"—but there's definitely something between them," Junmyeon finished off.

"HA! Ano ka ngayon!?" ganti sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sort of deflated in his seat. Kilala niya si Junmyeon, complete opposite ito ng kapatid niyang second coming ng isang impakto. Hindi magsisinungaling si Junmyeon sa kanya.

Kung totoo nga, bakit hindi niya napansin!?

"Maniniwala lang ako pag ako na mismo ang nakakita," sabi niya kay Baekhyun after ng tawag. Baekhyun shot him his really now tanga ka pa rin talaga stare. "Hindi ako basta-basta maniniwala sa 'yo, Baekhyun. Natuto na ako."

"Alam mo, 'yan din sinabi ko last time," Baekhyun almost whispered, a little bit sad. Na-confuse si Chanyeol sa sudden shift ng facial expression ni Baekhyun. Parang ito ang unang beses na nakita niyang malungkot ang kaaway. "Be careful what you wish for, Park."

He was about to ask what the hell that meant when they heard a sharp burst of laughter coming from the counter. Napatingin sila sa sa direksyon na 'yon and...oh.

Sina Jongin at Kyungsoo pala ang nagtatawanan. Nakalimutan niyang shift buddies ang dalawa tuwing Wednesday.

Naka-crouch ang dalawang barista sa harap ng pastry display, nagtatalo sa gagawin nilang arrangement ng bagong deliver na pastries.

"Mas maganda nga pag ROYGBIV, Soo!" Jongin protested while holding a matcha cupcake. "Aesthetically please 'yan. Rainbow! Happy colors!"

Kyungsoo looked so unimpressed. "Paano mo i-a-arrange to ROYGBIV 'yan eh 'di naman kumpleto ang mga kulay?! Mas okay nga pag by type of pastry!" To prove his point, ginulo niya ang rainbow arrangement at binalik ito sa dati. "Muffins, cupcakes, bread slices, croissants, bagels, brownie bars! See, mas efficient!"

"Pero ang bland tignan. Walang presentation!"

"May presentation 'yan, you just don't want to see it." Kyungsoo finally stood up with a huff, both hands angrily placed on his waist. "Tsaka mas madaling kumuha pag ganyan ang ayos."

Bilang ayaw magpatalo, tumayo na rin si Jongin at ginaya ang posisyon ni Kyungsoo. "Mas colorful, mas okay! ROYGBIV is way more pleasing than arranging it by type. At anong pinagkaiba ng muffins sa cupcakes? Wala!"

"May difference silang dalaw—"

"Looks the same, tastes the same to me, Kyungsoo." 

Nag-stare off pa ang dalawa for a moment, their glares both challenging...and something more. Chanyeol couldn't pinpoint it, pero...may iba nga. Although halos magsigawan na silang dalawa, walang halong galit o maski inis sa mga mata nila (lalo na kay Kyungsoo, much to Chanyeol's surprise). Instead, there's this playful glint in it, as if they're actually having fun arguing about the goddamned pastry arrangement. At hindi rin sure ni Chanyeol, pero parang, parang lang ha, mapapangiti na si Kyungsoo at any moment now.

Huh, weird. Ilang beses na niyang nakita ang ganitong scene sa cafe kapag tumatambay siya rito during Jongin and Kyungsoo's shift pero ngayon lang niya napansin ang pagbabago sa dynamics ng dalawa. Madalas silang mag-aaway noong first few months ni Kyungsoo as a barista trainee at si Jongin ang supervisor niya. Mapang-asar kasi ang senior barista pag nagkakamali si Kyungsoo sa paggawa ng orders and such. Si Kyungsoo naman, kahit maliit 'yan, hindi nagpapatalo sa bawat pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya. Laging may nakahandang rebuttal sa kalokohan ni Jongin, kaya naniniwala si Chanyeol na magiging magaling na abogado ito in few years time. But there was this unusual softness in Jongin's words, although subtle, na ngayon lang na-realize ni Chanyeol na maybe, just maybe, may special fondness ang nakakatanda kay Kyungsoo.

HUH.

Naputol ang stare off moment nila nang may dumating na bagong customer sa harap ng counter. The two immediately straightened up, and Chanyeol wasn't sure kung tama bang nagbu-blush si Kyungsoo or what. Si Kyungsoo ang cashier duty today so tinulak niya ang nakaharang na barista palayo sa harap ng iPad setup.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Cafe Five 22!" Kyungsoo greeted with his usual steady voice and warmth. "What can I get you today?"

Before the customer could say her order, sumingit ulit si Jongin at biglang tinanong ang babae. "Ma'am, sorry to interrupt but I have a question. As a customer of this cafe, what do you think is the better arrangement for our pastries? We're thinking about arranging it according to color, maybe like in ROYGBIV or something? Or uh, keep it just like that." Tinuro ni Jongin ang current display nila na ayon sa gusto ni Kyungsoo. "By pastry type but you know, that kinda looks bland."

"Oh my god Jongin ano ka ba," Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, hiyang-hiya at kung wala lang sigurong customer sa harap nila, malamang ay siniko na niya ang senior barista. "Ano ba 'ya—"

"Uhmm..." saglit pang nag-isip ang customer sa isasagot niya. Nagpalipat-lipat pa ang tingin sa dalawang barista na tila tina-taunt siya na sumagot ng tama. "I guess better 'yung by type? Kasi it would be really weird if you arrange them in ROYGBIV nga pero 'di complete ang colors. Just my opinion hehe."

"HA! Thank you for agreeing with me, Miss!" halos isigaw ni Kyungsoo with a triumphant smile. "And because of that, you have a free upsize of your drink!" He shot a mocking look at Jongin, na may betrayed expression sa mukha nito. "O, paano ba 'yan? I was right?"

"Whatever," he huffed. Imbes makipagtalo, bumalik na lang si Jongin sa espresso machine at hinanda ang order ng customer. But again, there was no heat in his words. In fact, nakangiti pa nga ito.

The two baristas busied themselves in preparing the customer's big ass coffee order (napasubo tuloy si Kyungsoo, lahat in-upsize niya, kaya tawang-tawa si Jongin) quietly and in sync. Pitong buwan pa lang silang magka-trabaho pero tila kabisado na nila ang galaw ng isa't isa, at nakakatawa man, parang may magic sa galaw nila. Hindi ma-explain ni Chanyeol, eh. It's like they move together but they're not together. Ah basta, gano'n.

Ni hindi niya magawang magselos kasi shit, wala siyang laban sa ganyan.

Natigil sa pag-e-emote si Chanyeol nang may mag-squeal na isang customer na nasa tabing table nila. When the turned around, he noticed na halos lahat ng customers ng cafe ay nakatingin sa counter...sa dalawang barista. 'Yon pala, bigla na lang tinali ni Kyungsoo ang apron ni Jongin without saying anything.

Well shit.

"Ano, to see is to believe, 'di ba?" he heard Baekhyun say beside him, no snark, but just...a little bit sad.

Chanyeol had no other choice but to agree. Kitang-kita naman, eh. Ba't pa niya itatanggi?

**

("Crush ka nung Chanyeol," Jongin stated out of the blue habang nagpupunas sila ng tables after ng closing. The senior barista took over Wendy's closing shift tonight, at dahil walang kasamang umuwi si Kyungsoo, hinintay na lang niyang matapos si Jongin.

(Well, ininsist kasi ni Jongin na sabay na silang umuwi ngayong gabi. Umulan kasi bigla kanina at pinahiram ni Kyungsoo ang payong niya kina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na parehong walang dala. Ayun, sabay umuwi ang dalawang Film students na magka-share sa payong niya. No choice siyang makisabay sa lalaking 'to.

"Ha? Hindi kaya," mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Gano'n lang talaga si Chanyeol sa mga tao. Friendly."

"Yeah right. Friendly." Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-stress ni Jongin sa word na friendly, tila disgusted siya or something. "Parang hindi ko naramdaman 'yung friendliness na 'yon, Soo."

"Kasi ang init lagi ng ulo mo," biro niya.

"Nah, crush ka lang talaga no'n. Maniwala ka sa 'kin."

"Sige, kung maniniwala ako sa 'yo, what do you want me to do? Date him?"

Kyungsoo meant that as a joke, and okay, pang-inis na rin kasi ayaw niyang pinipilit sa kanya ng iba na may crush ang ganitong tao sa kanya. He's uncomfortable with that, okay? Pero mukhang hindi gano'n ang take ni Jongin sa sinabi niya. He saw the moment Jongin stopped wiping the table for a second, then starting again with more force than usual.

"Ikaw bahala," nonchalant niyang sabi pero na-detect ni Kyungsoo ang kaunting inis sa tono nito. Lumipat ito sa ibang table at tumalikod kay Kyungsoo. "Tsaka ba't kita pipigilang makipag-date, Soo? Labas na 'yon sa trabaho ko bilang supervisor mo."

Siya naman ang tumigil sa pagpupunas ng table para titigan ang bwisit na lalaking 'to. Unbelievable. "Eh ba't parang galit ka dyan? Ikaw 'tong nangungulit na crush ako ni Chanyeol ah. Ewan ko sa 'yo."

Sa pitong buwan niya rito sa Cafe Five 22, Kyungsoo learned when to stop annoying Jongin Kim. Malakas mang-asar ang bwisit na 'yan pero napakapikunin! Tumahimik na lang si Kyungsoo the whole time they were cleaning, gano'n din si Jongin. Mahirap na pag nagkasagutan pa sila rito.

Binasag lang ni Kyungsoo ang katahimikan noong naglalakad na sila pauwi ni Jongin. Halos isang oras din silang hindi nagkibuan kanina habang nagsasara sila ng cafe. Ang awkward naman kung mag-iiwasan sila ngayon na't magkasukob sila sa iisang payong.

"Birthday ni Chanyeol today," paliwanag niya kahit hindi naman hinihingi ni Jongin. "Ayoko namang sungitan 'yung tao on his special day. I'm not that mean."

Jongin remained quiet beside him, so he added, "Besides, I don't date people younger than me. Chanyeol just turned...20 today, ano. Ekis tayo dyan."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jongin's mouth twitched to a smile. "So may chance," sabi nito, halos pabulong.

"Huh?" He glanced at Jongin sidelong, eye catching on the strong lines of his neck, the prominent bulge of his Adam's apple. The streets weren't that well-lit, and frankly, his eyesight was pretty shitty, but for some reason, kitang-kita niya ngayon si Jongin. "Anong sabi mo?"

Jongin then returned his gaze. "Sabi ko, may chance," he said, clearer this time. With intent.

Ayan na naman siya.

"Ah, si Baekhyun ba?" sabi ni Kyungsoo in panic. Akala niya babawiin ni Jongin 'yon, okay? Just like the other times na nagpapahiwatig sa kanya ito ng something! Malay ba niyang didiretsuhin siya ngayong gabi!?

Siyempre, matalino ang Jongin Kim, hindi makakaligtas sa kanya ang last minute deflection ng isang Kyungsoo Do. "Ah, bale sinasadya mong ipahiram sa kanila 'yung payong mo? Matchmaker ka na pala ngayon, Kyungsoo?" he teased.

"Hindi ko naman mina-matchmake 'yung dalawa. Gusto ko lang mabawasan ang pag-aaway nila. Nakakarindi na kasi."

"Ah, akala ko sinadya mo para sabay tayong umuwi. Iba pala motive mo. Aray. naman."

"Feeling ka talaga, ano?" he said, laughing. Pero ang puso niya, nako, ang bilis na naman ng pagtibok. Kasalanan na naman ng Jongin Kim ito.

"Wala, Soo. Nasaktan mo na ako."

"Fine. So para hindi ka masaktan, next time 'di na ako sasabay sa 'yo pauwi."

"Wag naman gano'n! Binibiro lang kita!"

Narating na nila ang pinakamalapit na jeepney stop sa cafe. Mga sampung minuto rin silang naghintay ng dadaan na jeep kaso masyado nang late, madalang na dumaan ang kahit anong PUVs. Hanggang dito lang sana magpapahatid si Kyungsoo—iniwan kasi ni Jongin ang motorsiklo niya sa cafe—kaso nag-insist ulit ang lalaki na ihatid ito hanggang sa bahay nila sa kabilang side ng campus.

"Hoy, seryoso ka ba? 30 minute walk pa 'yon kung walang jeep!" sabi niya. "Pwede naman ako maghintay dito, mailaw naman."

Umiling si Jongin, ayaw magpatalo. "It's dangerous here, Soo. Come on, ihahatid na kita."

"Paano ka uuwi? Don't tell me lalakarin mo rin pabalik ng cafe?"

"Baka mag-Grab na lang ako pauwi."

"Eh 'yung motor mo paa—"

"Stop fishing for excuses, Kyungsoo," Jongin said, firm. Then, with a small smile. "Pabayaan mo na akong ihatid ka, please. Hindi ako makakatulog nang mahimbing ngayong gabi sige ka."

Naku, impyerno ang magiging buhay nila bukas sa trabaho pag kulang sa tulog si Jongin Kim. Pihadong mas magsusungit at yari si Sehun nito pag nagkataon. Ang bilis pa naman mayamot ni Jongin pag nabawasan ng kahit 30 minutes ang usual 8 hours of sleep niya per day!

"Oo na oo na! Nangonsensya ka pa eh!" Kyungsoo finally agreed. Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jongin na napasayaw pa nang kaunti. "Mukhang kang engot, alam mo 'yon?"

Kyungsoo surely heard  _ mukhang engot nga pero may chance naman _ but didn't have the heart to ask Jongin to repeat it again. Tuluyang sasabog ang puso niya pag nagkataon.)

* * *

"So Sehun, do you have any questions for me?"

Sehun blinked once, twice, at his boss bago siya makapagsalita. "S-sir, tapos na?"

"Yup," nakangiting sabi ni Junmyeon habang inaayos ang evaluation papers ni Sehun. Binalik nito ang mga papel sa short white folder at itinago sa stack ng mga papeles sa gilid ng table. "Bakit, ine-expect mo bang madugong interview ito?"

_Sobra_ , gustung-gusto isigaw ni Sehun sa kaba. _Hindi ako nakatulog nang maayos kagabi kaka-prepare para rito tapos less than 20 minutes lang pala ang performance appraisal ko!? Anak ng teteng naman 'yan o!_

This was his first serious job appraisal for his first job, so big deal talaga ito para kay Sehun. Actually, hindi siya makapaniwala na magiging legit na barista siya noong pumasok siya rito sa Cafe Five 22. Okay na sa kanya na maging kitchen help or kahit cashier operator, as long as makaka-sweldo siya ng pambayad sa dorm. But his supervisor, Jongin, saw something in him kaya kinuha siya nito bilang barista trainee last October. He wasn't the best barista, aminado siya dyan, pero na-e-enjoy niya ang trabaho at interesting palang pag-aralan ang science of coffee. At least he loves coffee roasting the most, so 'yon ang main job niya ngayon.

Now, three months later, naka-graduate na siya sa barista training course at regular barista na ng Cafe Five 22. Kakatanggap lang din niya ng Christmas bonus mula sa boss nilang lahat.

A Christmas wish came true talaga ito for him.

But back to Junmyeon's question, though.

"Uh...kahit anong tanong po ba, Sir Jun?" nahihiya niyang sabi.

"Yeah. Kahit hindi tanong, Sehun. Any comments, suggestions, areas for improvement ng cafe, or kahit magsumbong ka sa 'kin ng kahit ano, I'm all ears. Off the record ito, don't worry. The others will never know."

Patay, ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya, eh. Baka hindi na siya tumigil sa kakasalita once nagsimula siya. Ang dami niyang gustong isumbong, like si Wendy 'yung nagdagdag ng napakaraming bourbon sa eggnog noong Christmas party nila last week (kaya nalasing si Kyungsoo), or madalas kumupit si Baekhyun ng blueberry muffins pag tumatambay ito sa cafe after class. Or that one time na nakabasag ng cup si Kyungsoo pero inako ni Jongin ang sala, na pinag-awayan pa ng dalawang barista at hindi sila nagpansinan for two days....aahh marami siyang gustong isumbong! Pero, sa lahat ng pwede niyang itanong at sabihin, ito ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

"Sir, magjowa ba sina Sir Jongin at Kyungsoo?"

Junmyeon, who was currently drinking water, almost choked on it. "H-ha? Sorry?"

"Sir, sorry ha! Hindi ko na po talaga kaya!" halos maiyak na si Sehun sa frustration. "Pero grabe naman po kasi maglandian 'yung dalawa pag shift nila! Pinag-uusapan na sila sa social media, sir! Hindi niyo po ba nakikita 'yung reviews page sa Facebook? O 'yung comments sa latte art video nila? Alam ko pong bago lang ako rito pero takang-taka talaga ako sir. Ano bang meron?!"

Ang not-so subtle na landian kasi ng dalawang nakakatandang barista ang una niyang napansin noong first day pa lang niya bilang trainee. 

*

( Pumasok siya sa cafe isang oras bago magbukas ang cafe for their Muffin Monday. Later on, Sehun would know na Mondays ang pinaka-busy na araw sa Cafe Five 22 dahil buy 1 take 1 ang lahat ng tinda nilang muffins for the whole morning.

His first task as a trainee was to help Wendy pack the muffin orders kapag nagbukas na sila. Nasa kalagitnaan si Wendy ng pag-o-orient sa kanya ng different muffin flavors for sale nang lumabas sina Jongin at Kyungsoo mula sa kitchen. The two were holding two trays of muffins each...habang nagsisigawan.

"Kaya ko ngang i-cover 'yung shift na 'yon! Bakit ka ba nakikialam sa schedule ko, ha?" sigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Bitbit nito ang dalawang tray ng blueberry at choco bananutella muffins. Elibs na elibs si Sehun sa pagbabalanse ng barista kahit namumula na ito sa inis. "Matagal na akong nakapagreview for my final exams. I don't need a week off!"

"Closing shift lahat 'yon, Soo," Jongin countered nang mas malumanay although bakas sa mukha nito ang inis. "7am ang exams mo, 'di ba? You can't take an exam after a five hour sh—"

"Matutulog naman ako pagkauwi!"

Binaba ni Jongin ang strawberry shortcake muffins sa counter top at hinarap si Kyungsoo na tila naghahamon pa. "Parang hindi ako naniniwala dyan, Soo."

"Wow, roommate na pala kita ngayon ha?" Kyungsoo took a huge step forward, almost occupying Jongin's personal space. The taller barista just smirked na lalong kinainis ni Kyungsoo. "Aware ka na pala sa sleeping habits ko, Jongin Kim!?"

At that moment, believe it or not, akala talaga ni Sehun ay maghahalikan ang dalawa sa harap nila ni Wendy. He's maybe just 19 and somehow inexperienced when it comes to relationships, but he knows how to spot a lover's quarrel when he sees one. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, LQ talaga itong pinapanood nila.

Si Wendy naman, nakangisi lang sa tabi niya habang nanonood, at walang planong awatin ang dalawa.

"Uhh...Miss Wendy?" bulong niya, totally uncomfortable. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin niya mula kay Wendy at sa dalawang nag-aaway. Wendy raised her hand, shutting him up. "O-okay po.."

"Just let me cover your shifts, Kyungsoo! Ayaw mo bang magpahinga bago ka sumabak sa isang madugong exam?"

"Do I look that fragile to you, huh? Second year na ako sa law school, Jongin! Hindi ako isang Grade 1 student na kailangan matulog by 8 fucking pm at night! Nakakahiya kay Junmye—"

"Ako na nga bahala sa kanya—"

"I'm not asking you to do it!"

"I know that! I just want to help you!"

"But why!?"

"Kasi—"

"Uh guys!? Hello! Tick tock tick tock!" Finally, sumingit na rin si Wendy. The two almost jumped away from each other nang ma-realize nila na, ay, may audience pala sila. "Okay na kayo? Pwede bang Muffin Mondays muna tayo at mamaya na LQ?"

Pulang-pula ang mukha ng dalawa at muntikan nang matawa si Sehun doon. 

"Nga pala, Sehun, meet Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin, Kyungsoo, meet Sehun, our new barista trainee," pakilala ni Wendy sa kanila habang nagpipigil ng tawa. "Ako muna ang toka sa kanya today, okay? Later na natin ayusin ang training schedule niya. Oks ba tayo doon?"

They exchanged awkward pleasantries (lalo na si Jongin na hindi makatingin sa mata ni Sehun) bago sila nagproceed sa pag-aayos ng muffins for their buy 1 take 1 sale in less than an hour. Nang bumalik ang dalawa sa kitchen to get more muffins, tinanong na ni Sehun ang kanina pa bumabagabag sa kanya.

"Uh Miss Wendy? Are they married?"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise at tumawa ito nang malakas. "Oh my god, Sehun. Alam mo ang cute mo!" sagot nito, pailing-iling pa. "Nope, they're not married. They're not even together, I think. Ganyan lang talaga sila, masanay ka na."

"H-huh?"

"Word of advice?" Tinapik-tapik ng babae ang balikat niya. "Treat them as your second parents here, Sehun Oh. Trust me, gano'n ang feeling pag kasama mo sila."))

*

Akala niya nagbibiro lang si Wendy doon. But come lunch time, nahuli niyang magkahati sa isang tray ng lasagna sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa may pantry, nabubulungan at nagtatawanan habang nanonood ng random Buzzfeed videos. As if walang nangyaring sigawan just three hours ago.

Nakasanayan din niya ang madalas na pag-aaway at inisan ng dalawang nakakatandang barista as time passed. Entertaining din kasi na makita silang mag-away, eh. Ang daling mapikon ni Jongin, napaka-witty ng comebacks ni Kyungsoo. Lagi silang naglalandian kahit hindi ata sila aware na landian 'yon. Ang dami ring sexual tension moments at tila na-desensitize na si Sehun sa thought na may possibility na maghalikan ang dalawa in a middle of a fight. Hindi na talaga siya magugulat pag nangyari 'yon.

But there were times na kulang na lang magsabunutan silang dalawa ni Wendy sa sobrang frustration over their older colleagues. Lately kasi napansin nila na madalas magselos si Jongin doon sa regular customer nilang si Chanyeol na may crush daw kay Kyungsoo. Nakakayamot makita ang pining looks nito kay Kyungsoo kapag nagkakataong ang barista ang naka-cashier duty. Mukha siyang naluging aso, laging sinasabi ni Wendy sa kanya, at agree siya doon. 

O minsan, kapag may customers na nanlalandi kay Jongin na customer, si Kyungsoo naman ang nakasimangot. May passive-aggressive tendencies din sila, like: 

_ ah she's pretty naman jongin, why dont you date her?  _

_ eh bat si chanyeol di mo pinapansin? tigil mo na yang pagma-ma-matchmake mo sa kanya kay baekhyun. umaasa sa 'yo yung bata, soo. _

Tangina, ikakamatay niya ata ang katangahan at sexual tension ng ibang tao. Kaunti na lang.

Kinuwento niya lahat ng frustrations nila ni Wendy (mostly sa kanya, tbh) sa boss nilang pinakinggan lang ang lahat. Ang pinaka nakakagulat dito? Tila aware si Junmyeon sa lahat ng kwento niya. Walang bakas ng surprise o pagka-inis sa mukha nito. If anything, Junmyeon Kim looked so...amused.

"Hay sir, last na," hingal na hingal na sabi ni Sehun after his monologue. "'Yung monito monita natin last time!"

This turned Junmyeon's amused facade to a confused one. "Huh? Alin do’n?”

"Naalala niyo pa 'yung pinakain sa 'tin ni Sir Jongin 'yung regalo ng nakabunot sa kanya?"

"Yeah, 'yung masarap na lemon crinkles ba?"

"Oo, sir!! Nadale mo!" Napatayo na si Sehun sa kinauupuan niya. "Si Sir Kyungsoo ang gumawa no'n!"

Junmyeon's eye widened in surprise. "Kyungsoo baked that? How did you know?!"

"Ako pa ba, sir!?"

*

( Huling araw na ng Monito Monita nila ngayon pero hindi pa rin maka-get over si Sehun sa nangyari kahapon. Iyon na siguro ang pinaka nakakainis, pinaka-tanga, at higit sa lahat, pinaka-frustrating na bagay na nakita niya sa tinagal niya rito sa Cafe Five 22.

Paano ba naman, ang tanga ng Jongin Kim na 'yon. Ang theme kasi nila kahapon ay something that reminds you of your Monito/Monita, at bilang siya ang nagpaikot ng bunutan last time, kilala niya kung sino ang mga "baby" ng bawat isa.

(Sehun wouldn't deny nor confirm kung sinadya niyang ibigay si Jongin kay Kyungsoo noong bunutan. Nope, walang aamin hangga't hindi bumigay ang dalawa sa landian nila!)

That day, lunch time nila kinuha ang mga regalo sa ilalim ng Christmas tree sa maliit na pantry. Kay Jongin ang pinakamalaking regalo—isang pulang rectangle box na may puting ribbon at maliit na note:

> **To: Gomgom**
> 
> **From: Peachy**
> 
> Sana magustuhan mo :)

(Sa sobrang tanga ni Jongin, hindi pa niya na-gets na si Kyungsoo ang nakabunot sa kanya. Ewan na talaga ni Sehun.)

When Jongin opened the box, he was surprised na dalawang dosenang lemon crinkles ang laman nito sa loob. Freshly baked pa.

"Oh god," he gasped in awe at napalunok pa, "these smells so good!" Kumuha siya ng isang piraso at agad na kinain in just a bite. "Shit, ang sarap guys! Try it!"

Ang loko, inalok pa sa kanilang lahat ang regalo ni Kyungsoo!

Naawa na lang si Sehun kay Kyungsoo no'n, na tumanggi pa noong inalok sa kanya ni Jongin ang gawang lemon crinkles. ("I don't like lemon flavored things, Jongin. Thanks anyway. Mukhang masarap naman 'yan.") Bukod sa staff, pinatikim din ni Jongin ang crinkles kina Joohyun at Baekhyun (the latter almost ate five pieces, buti na lang at pinigilan siya ni Jongin), hanggang sa dalawang piraso na lang ang natira kay Jongin.

He felt so bad for Kyungsoo kaya ang nakakatandang barista ang una niyang nilapitan pagdating niya sa cafe. Sakto, silang tatlo nina Wendy ang toka sa morning shift. Pwedeng-pwede nilang pag-usapan ang tangang nangangalang Jongin Kim.

"So Kyungsoo," panimula niya nang na-corner niya sa may espresso machine ang barista. "Kamusta na kayo ni Sir Jongin?"

Kinuha muna ni Kyungsoo ang chrome polish at sinimulang linisin ang machine bago siya sumagot. "Okay naman kami, still friends. Bakit mo naitanong?"

"Wala lang, 'yung kahapon kasi..."

"Ah, 'yon ba?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Wag mo na alalahanin 'yon."

Naglean si Sehun sa counter hawak ang isang balok ng eco-friendly Cafe Five 22 cups at bumulong, "Siguro aware ka naman na nilalandi ka niya, ano?"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes even harder pero may mapanuksong ngiti ito. "Hindi naman ako manhid, Sehun. Of course I know."

"Tapos!?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun sa excitement, tila uhaw na uhaw sa kahit anong chismis, crumbs, development...ahhh basta matapos na ang nakakabwisit na habulan na 'to! "Anong gagawin mo?"

"Tignan natin kung aayain niya akong mag-date," Kyungsoo said with a smalll shrug, at namumula pa ang pisngi nito. "Pero asa pa ako dyan. Hanggang joke lang naman 'yan eh."

"Eh paano kung bigla ka niyang seryosohin?"

"Eh 'di okay, papayag ako. Simple as that."

"Oh my god sabi na nga ba!" sabi ni Wendy mula sa may kitchen, at may malapad na ngiti ito nang lumabas siya. "You! You made those lemon crinkles just for him!"

"Akala ko obvious 'yon but yeah, that was me." Napakamot na lang si Kyungsoo sa batok niya sa hiya. "Nabanggit kasi niya 'yon sa 'kin last month nung hinatid niya ako pauwi—"

"Hinatid ka niya pauwi!?" sabay na sabi nina Sehun at Wendy.

"—hinahatid niya ako pauwi," paglilinaw ni Kyungsoo na tuluyan nang namula sa hiya (o baka sa kilig). "Anyway, yeah. Para sa kanya talaga 'yon kaso..."

"Hay nako, kung alam lang ng mga tao sa Facebook at Instagram kung gaano ka-tanga ang manok nila," Wendy muttered in disappointment. "Talagang pinamudmod pa niya kung kani-kanino ang regalo mo ha!"

"Huh? Anong Facebook at Instagram?" tanong sa kanila ng kalbong barista. Shit, hindi nga pala social media person si Kyungsoo Do.

"Wala! Wala 'yon! Ang main point nito, tanga si Sir Jongin!" pag-iibang topic ni Sehun sabay sama ng tingin kay Wendy. "Pero malay mo naman magbago pa ang ihip ng hangin ngayong Pasko, Kyungsoo. Baka ayain ka niya mag-date bago mag-Pasko."

"Knowing Jongin, I'll give it two months pa. Around February siguro. Romantic kuno 'yon eh." Naglapag si Wendy ng 200 pesos sa counter. "Ano, pustahan tayo?"

"Hala, ba't 200 agad ang lapag?" Labag sa loob na naglapag si Sehun ng 100 peso bill. "Basta, before this year ends ako."

Si Kyungsoo naman, isang malutong na 500 peso bill ang nilapag. "Third week ng January ako," mabilis niyang sabi. Takang-taka naman ang dalawang ka-trabaho sa sudden confidence niya over the bet. "What? Birthday namin that week."

"Magka-birthday kayo!?" sabay na sigaw ng dalawa.

"One day apart lang kami so...yeah. Feeling ko lang ha. I might be wrong," he trailed off, at kung tama ang basa ni Sehun, hopeful si Kyungsoo na magkatotoo ito.))

*

"So...there's a bet?" lang ang nasabi ni Junmyeon after niyang magkuwento. "At gusto mong manalo si Kyungsoo? Gano'n ba 'yon, Sehun?"

"Oo naman, sir! Hindi pa ba kayo napapagod sa dalawang tangang 'yon, ha?"

"Don't you think it's better if they figure it out on their own?"

"Pero kailan pa 'yon? They need a push, sir!"

Ngayon lang nakita ni Sehun na super conflicted ang boss niya. "I...I don't know, Sehun. Kaibigan ko si Jongin at gusto kong sumaya siya pero hindi naman ata tama na makialam ako," Junmyeon let out an exasperated smile, shaking his head. "Okay, I admit na may pagka-tanga siya pero tuma-timing lang 'yan."

Defeated, Sehun slumped back on his seat, frowning at his boss. "Hay, sir. Pero pag wala pa ring nagbago?"

"Ako na ang bahala do'n."

**

(Kung minamalas (o sinuswerte) nga naman si Kyungsoo, silang dalawa pa ni Jongin ang naka-assign sa pinakahuling shift ng Cafe Five 22 for the year.

Naging awkward silang dalawa after ng Christmas Party nila last week, nang finally ma-reveal na si Kyungsoo ang nakabunot kay Jongin sa Monito Monita nila. Kyungsoo would never forget the mortified look on Jongin's face nung inabot niya ang exchange gift niya. He clearly wasn't expecting na si Kyungsoo ang nakabunot sa kanya...at ang nagbigay ng masarap na lemon crinkles.

But still, they didn't talk about it. Ano pa nga bang pag-uusapan nila, 'di ba? Taos puso niyang niregalo kay Jongin ang pagkain na 'yon, so wala siyang say sa kung anong gustong gawin ng lalaki sa regalo niya. Maling-mali na sumama ang loob niya na pinamigay ni Jongin ang crinkles sa mga kakilala niya. Yeah, hindi talaga siya disappointed.

Hindi. Talaga.

It's December 23rd today, at hinihintay na lang nila na mag-11 pm bago sila magsara for the last time this year. January 1 na ulit ang balik nilang lahat for work, one of Junmyeon's generous gifts this year aside sa Christmas bonus, kaya excited na si Kyungsoo. Dalawang linggo rin siyang makakapagpahinga! Mababawi niya na ang lahat ng nawalang tulog niya from work and school, yes!

Dalawang linggo rin niyang hindi makikita si Jongin...yay ba dapat 'yon or nay? Hmmm.

At this point, hindi na nagtatanong si Jongin kung pwede niyang ihatid si Kyungsoo pauwi. Naging unspoken rule na nila 'to for almost a month now, kaso ngayon, ayun nga, ang awkward. Bilang ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng ganitong awkwardness, he suggested na dumaan sila sa shortcut pauwi which required them to walk inside the campus. Jongin didn't put up a fight. Malamang pagod na rin 'to sa awkwardness.

"Soo," bulong ni Jongin habang binabagtas nila ang madilim na walkway. Binagalan ni Kyungsoo ang paglalakad para makasabay si Jongin sa kanya. "'Yung sa crinkles pala..."

"Naku, okay lang," he brushed off quickly, not wanting to have this conversation now. Maybe next year na lang pag nawala na itong tampo niya.

"Ang tanga ko, ano? Hindi ko man lang napansin na ikaw ang nagbigay sa 'kin no'n."

He stopped walking, then turned to Jongin, confused as fuck. "What?"

Sa eight months niyang kilala si Jongin Kim, bilang niya sa isang kamay ang beses na nakita niya itong nahiya. Synonymous kasi ang Jongin at confidence, kaya ang weird na makitang ganito ang nakakatanda. 

At kadalasan, nahihiya si Jongin Kim kapag kasama niya si Kyungsoo.

"Uhh...naalala ko na nabanggit ko sa 'yo 'yon once. Wasn't expecting you'd remember it anyway."

Paanong hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo 'yon, eh halos mabulag siya sa ningning ng mga mata ni Jongin habang kinukwento nito ang favorite childhood snack niya? Iyon kasi ang paborito meryenda ni Jongin kapag bumibisita sila sa bahay ng lola nila noong kabataan nila. At ngayong halos isang dekada na since pumanaw ang lola niya, miss na miss na ni Jongin ang crinkles na 'yon.

Gusto niyang pasayahin si Jongin ngayon Pasko kaya 'yon ang niregalo niya. Wala namang masama doon, 'di ba?

"Sorry, gano'n talaga ako magregalo pag Pasko," sabi niya. "Mas gusto ko personalized para mas memorable."

"Tapos pinamigay ko lang sa iba—"

"Jongin, it's okay. Pasko naman, eh. I'll let it pass."

Then naalala ni Kyungsoo ang ongoing bet nila nina Sehun at Wendy last Monday at bigla siyang kinabahan. What if ngayon nga siya ayain ni Jongin for a date or something? Papabayaan ba niyang manalo si Sehun Oh?

Shet, hindi pa siya prepared.

Luckily, nakarating na sila sa street nina Kyungsoo bago pa may sabihin si Jongin. Kyungsoo mentally high fived himself for choosing the right path tonight. Lakas niyang magsabi na frustrated siya over this thing with Jongin tapos kung kailan may opportunity tsaka siya kakabig? Labo talaga niya.

"Uh Jongin, thanks pala sa pagha—ano 'yan!?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nakita niya. 

Jongin was holding a huge ass box na naka-gift wrap pa. Saan napulot ni Jongin 'yon? Wala siyang maalala na may bitbit na bag ang lalaki kanina o sobrang lutang lang siya to notice.

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo," he handed the huge gift to Kyungsoo with a soft smile. "Regalo ko sa 'yo."

"P-pero nagbigay ka na nung Christmas party 'di ba?" Nagpamudmod ng organic table disinfectant si Jongin last time sa lahat ng empleyado ng cafe eh. Gustung-gusto ni Kyungsoo 'yon, pang-tito na regalo. "Ba't may ganito ka pa?"

"Let's just say na hindi lang ikaw ang nakakaalala ng mga bagay-bagay, Kyungsoo Do." Nang hindi pa rin kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang regalo, nilapag na lang ni Jongin ang kahon sa tapat ng gate ng apartment niya. "Ayan, nasa teritoryo mo na. Bawal mo na ibalik sa 'kin 'ya—"

"Jongin what the—"

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo. See you next year." Nagnakaw pa ito ng isang mabilis na halik sa pisngi bago tumakbo palayo. Natakot ata na masapak siya ni Kyungsoo.

Si Kyungsoo naman, naiwan na nakatayo sa gitna ng kalsada on a cold December night, namumula sa kilig at pagtataka. What the fuck just happened? At anong laman nitong regalo ni Jongin Kim!?

((Halos mangiyak-iyak siya nang buksan niya ang regalo. Jongin just gave him that exclusive Corelle x Peanuts & Snoopy limited edition dinnerware set na minamata niya since last year.))

* * *

Naging practice na ni Joohyun na siya ang magde-deliver ng baked goods na gawa niya at ng kapatid na si Seulgi sa Cafe Five 22 every first Muffin Monday of the month. Isa 'to sa naging arrangements nila ni Junmyeon last year noong inalok siya ng ex-boyfriend na maging baked goods supplier ng bagong cafe nito. 

Joohyun gladly agreed, of course. College pa lang sila ay pangarap na nila ni Junmyeon na magtayo ng sarili mga business, at ngayong kahit hindi na sila, sinusuportahan pa rin nila ang isa't isa sa ganitong mga bagay.

But for this particular Muffin Monday visit niya, hindi si Junmyeon ang pakay ni Joohyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Joohyun greeted as she wheeled in the big container of baked goods inside the cafe. "Good morning!"

Agad na iniwan ni Kyungsoo ang inaayos niya sa counter at tinulungan si Joohyun sa pag-usong ng container. "Good morning, Miss Joohyun. Ang dami naman ata nito for today."

"Ano ba 'yan! New Year na, drop the miss na," Joohyun chuckled. In-examine niya ang loob ng cafe at napansin niyang naka-display pa rin ang Christmas decorations dito. "Nako, i-remind niyo 'yang si Jun na tanggalin ang 'tong decors ha. Baka abutin pa 'yan hanggang March."

Kyungsoo laugh good-naturedly as the loaded the first few trays of muffins on the counter. "Sinabi rin niya sa 'min 'yan kahapon sa Tele gc. Makakalimutin pala talaga siya."

"Lalo na pag super busy 'yon nako, ang lala ng senior moments niyan. Teka, nasa'n sina Sehun? Ikaw lang ba opening today?"

"Maaga lang ako today," Kyungsoo replied. "Alam mo na, New Year's resolution things."

Nagkuwentuhan pa sila about sa respective Christmas vacations nila the past weeks and Joohyun noticed na unusual na good mood si Kyungsoo. Seryosong tao kasi ang tingin niya sa barista noong una silang nagmeet last year, pero ngayon, there's this certain happiness in him na nakakahawa. Ang lapad ng ngitin, gano'n.

"Naku Kyungsoo ha, sabihan mo lang ako if bored ka na rito," biro ni Joohyun sa kausap na may kasamang mahinang palo sa braso. "Pwede mo kaming samahan ni Seulgi sa pagbi-bake kung bored ka na sa kape."

"Miss Joohyun naman," napakamot na lang sa leeg si Kyungsoo, nahihiya. "Patay ako kay Sir Junmyeon niyan, eh."

"Ayaw mo no'n, new environment for the new year? Tsaka nasabi mo rin na gusto mo pang i-hone ang baking skills mo. Magaling kaming teacher ni Seulgi."

"Uhh ano kasi—"

"New year na new year pero namimirata ka ng empleyado ah," sabi ng isang boses sa likuran nila. When they turned to that direction, they found Jongin by the kitchen door, still holding his motorcycle helmet at gulu-gulo pa ang buhok. "Ang aga naman, Joohyun. Wag gano'n."

Napailing na lang si Joohyun. "Si Jongin naman masyadong seryoso! I was just kidding! Well, kung gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo. Kahit baking lessons lang, no hidden agenda."

Magkakakilala silang tatlo nina Junmyeon since freshman year college—lagpas isang dekada na rin—pero si Jongin ang hindi pa nagbabago sa kanila. Siya pa rin ang epitome ng 3 Ps: pilyo, pikon, at...

_ possessive. _

Kaya laking gulat ni Joohyun nang biglang akbayan ni Jongin ang walang kamalay-malay na si Kyungsoo at hinila pa ito palapit sa kanya. Nabigla rin ang kalbong barista sa nangyari kaya it took him seconds bago tanggalin ang braso ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Aray naman, Soo! Ito ba pa-New Year mo sa 'kin?" Jongin whined while carressing his arm. "Aga-aga ang violent!"

"Kakalaba ko lang ng uniform ko, Jongin! Kung anu-anong dumi 'yang kumapit sa 'yo on the way. Kadiri ka!" sagot ni Kyungsoo na medyo namumula na ang pisngi.

The two exchanged meaningless jabs sa harap ni Joohyun. She knew she should step in before things get out of hand but...nakakatuwa silang panoorin na nag-aaway. Totoo nga ang pinabasang reviews sa kanya ni Seulgi, may halong kilig nga ang dalawa.

Tumigil lang ang dalawa nang pumasok na si Junmyeon sa cafe. Napabuntong-hininga na lang ito sa eksenang naabutan niya. "New year na new year tapos nag-aaway kayo? Baka buong taon kayong ganyan ha," pangaral niya sa dalawa. Then to Joohyun, with a sheepish smile, "Were you waiting that long? Sorry, si Baekhyun kasi nagpahatid pa sa loob ng campus for a shoot."

She smiled in return. "No worries, these two kept me entertained naman." Kinuha niya ang isang puting box mula sa malaking container ng muffins. "Here's the samples na pala. Gusto mo na i-taste test 'to?"

"Sure, habang wala pang tao."

*

Ito talaga ang totoong pakay ni Joohyun sa cafe ngayong araw: ang ipa-taste test kay Junmyeon ang bagong flavors ng kanilang muffins for Valentine's Day. It went fine as always; kaunti lang ang comments ni Junmyeon sa limang bagong flavor na pinresent nina Joohyun at Seulgi. Of course, alam na ni Joohyun ang panlasa ng ex-boyfriend. Si Junmyeon kasi ang original na taga-tikim niya ng baked goods noon (pati na rin si Jongin pero irita si Joohyun sa kanya today so special mention lang siya).

At exactly 9 am, nagbukas na ang Cafe Five 22 for their first Muffin Mondays for the year. Pinanood nilang dalawa ang pagdagsa ng mga tao—be it students, professors, pati mga Grab deliverymen—sa counter. Full force ang staff ng Cafe Five 22 today: sina Sehun at Wendy sa cashier, at sina Jongin at Kyungsoo naman bahala sa kape at muffin orders.

"Jun," mahinang sabi ni Joohyun sa lalaki. "I have a question. Sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ba—"

"Hay, pati ba naman ikaw?" medyo exasperated na sabi ni Junmyeon. Sumandal ito sa kinauupuan at inubos ang carrot muffin bago sumagot. "Napansin mo rin ba?"

"Oo naman. Hindi pa rin nagbabago 'yang best friend mo ha. 3Ps pa rin."

Junmyeon laughed at that. "Sinabi mo pa. But to answer you question... Actually, hindi ko alam."

"Boss ka nila tapos hindi mo alam?" Junmyeon quirked an eyebrow in reply. "Really now?"

"Walang nababanggit sa 'kin si Jongin eh. Pero kita mo naman, smitten ang gago."

Joohyun hummed in agreement. "Do you think Kyungsoo feels the same, though? I couldn't read him eh. Napaka-elusive niya minsan."

"Remember that lemon crinkles last Christmas? 'Yung pinatikim sa 'yo ni Jongin?" Tumango si Joohyun. "Si Kyungsoo may gawa no'n."

For the second time that day, speechless na naman si Joohyun. "Seryoso ka ba!? But that tastes like—"

"Lola Kim's?" Junmyeon finished off with a solemn smile. "Yeah. Ang galing 'no? Hindi ko alam kung paano nagawa ni Kyungsoo 'yon pero shit, 'di ba? Kalasa talaga."

Joohyun's gaze landed at the two baristas na busy sa paggawa ng coffee orders. Ang daming naka-stack na to go cups sa harap nila pero nagawa pa nilang magkwentuhan at tawanan doon. Jongin's smile though...it was so soft, warm...and oh. First time lang niya makitang ngumiti nang gano'n ang Jongin Kim.

"Oh. Our Jongin's in love, isn't he?"

Junmyeon could only nod in reply.

  
  


**

("Seryoso, mag-ex sila?" tanong ni Sehun kay Wendy, 'di makapaniwala. Mukha silang engot na nakasilip silang dalawa mula sa pintuan ng kitchen habang pinapanood ang meeting nina Joohyun at Junmyeon.

Tapos na rin ang first hour ng Muffin Mondays nila at humupa na ang customers. Kinuha nila ang opportunity na 'to para magpahinga at magprepare for the next wave. Si Jongin naman, umalis saglit para magdeliver ng muffins at kape sa meeting ng university board. 

Wendy shrugged. "Oo, pero mga five years na ata silang break? Basta before their graduation nagbreak daw sila eh. Ayaw nga i-chika sa 'kin ni Baekhyun 'yung dahilan eh." She sighed. "Sayang, ano? Bagay pa naman sila."

"Buti hindi sila awkward sa isa't isa," sabi ni Sehun na titig na titig pa sa dalawa. "Parang ang hirap ata na maka-trabaho mo ang ex mo. Ang complicated."

"Hoy, makita kayo dyan ni Sir Junmyeon kayo talaga!" saway sa kanila ni Kyungsoo na kakabalik lang mula sa pantry. Nanaway nga, pero nakisilip din naman. "Anong meron?"

"Wala, nanghihinayang lang kami do'n sa dalawa," may paghihinayang na sabi ni Wendy. "But how do they do it talaga? Ang awkward naman makipagtrabaho with your ex."

"Kids, maturity ang tawag dyan," Kyungsoo said in a deadpan voice. "At professionalism. Business is business. Trabaho lang."

"Masyado ka namang seryoso, Kyungsoo! Bawal ba i-mix ang business sa love?" gatong ni Sehun.

"Love would only make things complicated, Sehun. Trust me," sagot niya with conviction pa. "Kaya mahirap ma-involve sa mga ka-trabaho or ka-business mo, eh There are certain lines you shouldn't cross, you know. Kaya ako, it's a big no from me."

Ang malakas na pagbagsak ng back door ang pumutol sa pagchi-chismisan ng tatlo. Si Jongin pala 'yon, kakabalik lang from his delivery at hindi maipinta ang mukha. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Sehun sa dalawang nakakatandang barista, litong-lito sa nanghahamon na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.

"Huy, ano pang ginagawa niyo dyan?" pagsusungit ni Jongin. "Magready na kayo for the next wave. Hindi kayo pinapasweldo rito para magchismisan!" Karipas naman sila ni Wendy pabalik sa counter. 

Nagtitigan lang sila ni Kyungsoo doon for awhile bago umalis ang kalbong barista pabalik sa pwesto nito.

Buong araw silang hindi nagpansinan after that. When Junmyeon asked Wendy and Sehun why, wala silang maisagot.)

* * *

* * *

Bihira makialam si Junmyeon na personal na buhay ng best friend/business partner niyang si Jongin, lalo na pag tungkol sa usapang puso. Super sensitive kasi si Jongin pag 'yan ang topic, nagiging defensive at minsan nagagalit pa. Pero ngayong nadadamay na ang trabaho nila sa cafe sa usapang ito, Junmyeon had no other choice but to step in.

"Hindi mo ba talaga kakausapin si Kyungsoo?" diretsahan niyang tanong habang nagjo-jogging sila ni Jongin paikot ng acad oval that morning. Kanina pa silang walang imik na tumatakbo, mukhang nakaramdam ang Jongin Kim na intervention talaga 'to.

Binagalan ni Jongin ang pagtakbo, matching Junmyeon's pace. "Nag-uusap naman kami ah," sagot niya. "Araw-araw pa nga eh."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Mag-iisang linggo na ring weird sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa isa't isa. None of them knew what happened between the two. Bigla na lang tumigil ang landian nila tuwing shifts, napaka-polite sa isa't isa. Wala na ang tawanan, kulitan. Nakipagpalit pa nga ng shifts si Kyungsoo kina Wendy at Sehun para lang 'di niya makasabay si Jongin. Nang tanungin ni Junmyeon ang dalawang batang barista, wala rin silang maisagot. They just...stopped being friendly with each other, lalo na si Jongin na naging masungit more than usual.

Napansin din ito ng customers nila at pinag-uusapan din sa social media (thanks sa stalking skills ni Baekhyun na nabigla rin sa pangyayari. Doon lang na-realize ni Junmyeon ang epekto ng (budding) relationship ng dalawa sa cafe community.

Everyone's rooting for them. Kaso...anong nangyari?

Tumigil na sa pagtakbo si Jongin at umupo sa pinakamalapit na bench. Inubos niya ang laman ng water bottle sa isang lagukan. Si Junmyeon naman, nanatiling nakatayo sa harap ng best friend, hingal na hingal.

"Look, Jongin," Junmyeon started, choosing his next words carefully. "Hindi ko alam kung anong meron sa inyo ni Kyungsoo pero may mga mata ako. Kaming lahat, actually. Everyone's asking me what's going on with you two kaso wala akong maisagot. So please, for my sanity's sake, ano nga bang meron sa inyong dalawa?"

His burning question was answered with silence, as expected. Nakatulala lang si Jongin sa kawalan, tila nasasaktan at naguguluhan, at hindi mapigilan ni Junmyeon na maawa. Ganito pala ma-in love ang mga emotionally constipated, ano? he mused. Tama nga si Joohyun, he needs a push.

"Hindi ko rin alam, Jun," Jongin answered in a small voice, still not looking at him. Nilaro-laro nito ang water bottle habang nag-iisip ng maayos na sagot. "Gu...gusto ko siya, okay? Dati pa. I've never met anyone quite like him. Kyungsoo.." He finally looked up, and Junmyeon was glad to see him smiling. "Kyungsoo's one of a kind. Iba ang saya ko pag kasama ko siya."

Then he frowned, much sadder this time. "Kaso tama siya, eh. Masyadong complicated pag tinotoo namin 'to. Hirap talagang mahalin ang ka-trabaho, ano?" He let out a pathetic, bitter laugh. "Natatakot akong sumubok, Jun. Paano kung hindi magwork out? Aalis siya sa cafe, o baka ako...isipin ko palang 'yon... iba na ang lungkot ko. Hindi naman lahat ng mag-ex kagaya niyo ni Joohyun na magkaibigan pa rin after ng break up."

He loves Jongin, he really does, kaso 'yon na siguro ang pinaka-tangang bagay na narinig niyang lumabas mula sa bibig ng kaibigan. Valid naman ang concern, yes...but still. Tanga.

"Wala ka pa ngang ginagawa tapos break up na agad ang iniisip mo?!" natatawa niyang sabi. Jongin instantly shot him an offended look. "Dude, ba't ganyan ka mag-isip? Bakit failed outcome agad ang ine-expect mo eh wala ka pang ginagawa?"

"Alam ko na ang ending nito, Jun. Kyungsoo won't date me because of work."

"Saan mo naman napulot 'yan?"

"Sa kanya mismo. Ayaw daw niyang makipagrelasyon sa mga ka-trabaho. Klarong-klaro sa 'kin 'yon."

Kaunti na lang at iuuntog na niya ang ulo ni Jongin sa katabing puno. Gets niyang takot ang kaibigan sa posibleng mangyari pero...sobrang frustrating na talaga!

"Tulak ng bibig, kabig ng dibdib, Jongin," sabi niya. "Takot kang hindi ka gusto ni Kyungsoo? Sa tingin mo pa trip lang niya na paghirapan na gawin 'yung lemon crinkles ni Lola Kim, ha? O 'yung ilang beses na sinalo niya ang shifts mo para lang makapagpahinga ka kahit paano? Tsaka natitiis niya 'yang ugali mo! Juksko Jongin, wag tanga! Wag duwag! Everyone can sethat you two like each other. Tapangan mo naman!"

"Pero J—"

"Iba kami ni Joohyun sa inyo, okay? We're better off as friends. Kayo ni Kyungsoo...I doubt that. You make each other very happy kahit araw-araw kayong nag-aaway. Gusto mo bang umabot kayo sa punto na pagsisisihan niyo na hindi niyo man lang sinubukan?" Umiling si Jongin. "Ayun naman pala, eh! Ba't mo pa pinapatagal? Labanan mo 'yang takot, Jongin. Wag mo hayaang lagi kang tinatalo niyan. Deserve niyo maging masaya, okay?"

Bihira nga siya makialam sa mga problema ni Jongin, pero sa pagkakataong ito, pinapanalangin ni Junmyeon na sana, sana pakinggan siya ng kaibigan. He just wanted them to be happy. Is that too much to ask?

  
  


**

Isa sa benefits ng pagiging regular employee ng Cafe Five 22 ang pagkakaroon ng birthday leave. When Kyungsoo heard about this during his orientation, excited na excited siyang gamitin ito. Lagi kasi siyang umaalis on his birthday to celebrate alone.

But this year, he chose not to claim his birthday leave. Pumasok pa rin siya at kinuha pa ang closing shift kahit hectic ang schedule niya sa law school.

Emotionally drained siya from the awkwardness between him and Jongin. Isang linggo na silang hindi nagkikibuan at alam niya kung bakit. 

Totoo naman ang sinabi niya last time. There are certain lines you shouldn't cross naman talaga, but if you really like a person, you'll take the risk, right? Hindi naman niya sinasadyang iparinig kay Jongin 'yon, pero okay na rin kasi finally, alam na ni Kyungsoo kung hanggang saan lang silang dalawa. Hanggang landian lang sila. Pakilig. Source of attention na pampawi sa lungkot. It was good while it lasted. Too bad, hindi sila gano'n katapang to fight for something more.

Hala, birthday na birthday niya tapos puro ka-dramahan ang umiiral sa utak niya. Labo.

Iniwasan niyang isipin ang gulo nila ni Jongin buong maghapon at nagfocus na lang sa cases at papers na kailangan niyang tapusin. Effective namang distraction ang pag-aaral sa problemang ito, kasi mamaya pag nasa cafe na siya, si Jongin lang ang magiging laman ng isip niya.

But much to his surprise, Jongin was not there nang pumasok siya for his shift.

"Hindi nga siya nagparamdam buong araw eh," nagtatakang kwento ni Wendy sa kanya nang nagkasabay sila sa locker area. Pauwi na ito from her 1-6pm shift. "Si Sir Junmyeon na nga ang nag-open kanina. Text mo nga, baka magreply sa 'yo 'yon."

Nag-aalala si Kyungsoo pero hindi siya marupok, okay? He's not Jongin's keeper so anong pakialam niya sa lakad ng lalaki ngayong araw?

His closing shift was slow...and almost sad. Kaya lang naman niya na-e-enjoy ang shift na 'to dahil kasama niya si Jongin. Minsan kapag wala na silang customers, tinutulungan pa siya nitong magreview for his quizzes and such. Nakakamiss din pala siya.

Nope, hindi niya iiyakan ang lalaking 'yon. Not on his birthday!

Nagsimula na siyang maglipit ng bandang 10:30 pm. Sinabihan siya ni Junmyeon kanina na magclose nang maaga para makauwi na rin siya. After locking the entrance door, tinanggal niya isa-isa ang natirang cakes from the display at dinala sa kitchen para i-store sa ref.

Akmang isasara na niya ang ref nang makarinig siya ng malakas na kaluskos mula sa back door. Someone's trying to destroy the doorknob.

Puta, birthday gift ba sa kanya ng universe na looban ang cafe!? Napaka-unfair naman!

Sa sobrang panic, grabbed the nearest thing he could find for self defense: a fucking rolling pin. 50-50 si Kyungsoo kung matutulungan ba siya nito na patumbahin ang magnanakaw. Bahala na, at least he tried!

Lumapit siya sa pinto just in time na bumukas ito. Hahatawin na niya ang intruder with all his might nang—

"Holy shit, Kyungsoo! Ako 'to!" a familiar, very familiar voice screamed at him.

His arm froze in mid-air, at sure si Kyungsoo na nalaglag ang puso niya from his ribcage nang ma-realize niya kung sino 'yon.

"What the fuck, Jongin!?" sigaw niya pabalik. Nanginginig ang katawan niya sa adrenaline rush, kaba, at relief. "Anong ginagawa mo rito!"

"Bakit mo ako papaluin!? Ibaba mo nga 'yan!"

Kyungsoo's hand went lax and the improvised weapon fell on the ground with a loud thud. Ngayon lang siya nagalit nang ganito sa tanang buhay niya. Gusto niyang sakalin si Jongin—puta naman ba't dito kasi dumaan!—and at the same niya, gusto niya itong pugpugin ng halik...kasi...KASI NAMAN BAKIT NANGGUGULAT?

Ang lakas pa rin ng tibok ng puso niya, at maya-maya pa, tumulo na ang mga luha. Nakakainis, gusto niyang manapak!

"Shit, Soo. Wait don't cry!" pinatong ni Jongin sa kalapit na table ang dala niya at hinigit si Kyungsoo palapit sa kanya. The smaller instinctively hugged him back, so tight that it almost hurt. 

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya na gulatin ka! Naka-lock kasi sa harap kaya dito ako dumaan. Sorry, Soo. Sorry." Paulit-ulit niyang sabi habang pinapatahan si Kyungsoo. 

Ganito pala ang feeling ng mapalibutan ng mga bisig ng Jongin Kim. Kyungsoo never felt safer, warmer, loved. Hindi na siya sigurado kung ano na ba ang dahilan ng pag-iyak niya, mula pa sa pagka-gulat o sa pagka-miss? Miss na miss na niya ang engot na 'to shit ba't ba siya nag-iinarte pa?

Nanatili silang magkayakap sa ganoong pwesto hanggang magsubside ang luha ni Kyungsoo. He reluctantly peeled himself off Jongin as he wiped the tears from his face. "B-bakit ka naman kasi nanggugulat," mahina niyang sabi, tila naninisi pa. "Ayokong mamatay sa gulat sa birthday ko, ano. Bwisit ka!"

Natawa pa si Jongin doon. "Hindi kasama sa goals ko ngayong gabi na paiyakin ka, Soo. Sorry ha. Gusto sana kitang pasayahin tonight kaso..."

"Ano na naman 'to, Jongin?"

Jongin told him not to move as he grabbed the thing he's holding earlier. It was a white box at naaamoy na ni Kyungsoo ang laman nito kahit nakasara pa ang takip.

It smelled like...

"Happy birthday, Kyungsoo," bati ni Jongin sa kanya sabay bukas ng box. Nanginginig pa ang kamay nito at bakas sa mukha ang kaba.

There it was, a chocolate truffle cake, beautifully decorated with dark chocolate and strawberries. Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo mula sa cake at kay Jongin, totally confused.

"Oh my, this looks so good," was all Kyungsoo could say at the moment. Naluluha na naman siya. "Nag-abala ka pa, Jongin. Saan mo 'to binili?"

He ducked his head on a shy smile, and Kyungsoo was transfixed. Jongin's so pretty. "Uh..ano..mukha lang maganda 'yan pero baka hindi edible. I-I baked that, by the way."

"Ha?" Kyungsoo froze, shocked. Hindi naman sa pinagdududahan niya ang baking skills ni Jongin ha. It's just that...the guy doesn't even like baking! Tapos sinasabi niyang siya ang nagbake nito!?

Oh my god na lang talaga.

"You baked this," Kyungsoo repeated, staring at Jongin. "As in...ikaw?"

"Oo naman. Nagpatulong ako kina Joohyun at Seulgi. Ang hirap pala magbake. Magiging taga-kain na lang talaga ako." Jongin's smile was soft and a little shy and perfect.

"Pero...bakit?" tanong niya kahit hindi pa siya handa sa sagot.

"It's your birthday and I want to make and see you happy, Kyungsoo," Jongin replied, at ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang warmth sa mga salitang 'yon. "At gusto ko ring magsorry sa kagaguhan ko nitong mga nagdaan na araw."

"No wait, I'm so—"

"Sssh ako muna, okay?" Pinatong niya ang isang daliri sa labi ni Kyungsoo to shut him up. "Ang dami kong atraso sa 'yo kaya ako muna ang hihingi ng tawad. I'm sorry for acting that way, Soo. Naging selfish ako sa nararamdaman ko, kaya ito, hindi ko namalayan na nasasaktan na pala kita. Nadamay pa kita sa katangahan ko. Hindi mo deserve 'yon. I'm sorry."

Nagbabadya na naman ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. "Jongin naman, eh."

"Totoo naman 'di ba? I'm sorry kung ang labo ko. Pinairal ko kasi 'tong takot, eh. Huli na ba ako?"

Hala, ang sudden naman. Ni hindi pumasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo kaninamg umaga na sa ganito matatapos ang araw niya. Nag-360 ang mundo niya, ang hirap maniwala na nangyayari ito ngayon.

Tinapangan na ni Jongin ngayon, papatalo ba siya?

"Ba't ka mahuhuli eh matagal ka nang panalo sa 'kin?"

"T-talaga ba?" 'di makapaniwalang tanong nito. The smile that blossomed on Jongin's lips was majestic. Kyungsoo decided na pangitiin nang ganoon si Jongin araw-araw. 

"O-oo nga. Gusto mo bang bawiin ko pa?"

"Hindi! Ito naman, Soo! Joke lang 'yon! Naninigurado lang ako!" Natawa na lang silang pareho sa asta ni Jongin. Kinabahan siya ih. "Sorry kung pinatagal ko pa ha. Babawi ako, promise."

"Nakabawi ka na rito sa cake. As long as edible 'yan."

"Nga pala, Soo. Bago ko makalimutan...may tanong pala ako sa 'yo."

Kinabahan bigla si Kyungsoo sa seriousness ng tono ni Jongin. "A-ano 'yon?"

There was a long, terrifying pause na sinabayan pa ng napakaseryosong tingin ni Jongin Kim. 

"Anong birthday wish mo?"

They exchanged nervous looks bago sumabog sa kakatawa si Kyungsoo. "Ano ba 'yan, akala ko kung ano na!" he said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Paano ako magwi-wish, wala namang kandila?"

"Oh. Shit, sorry. Nakalimutan ko kumuha kanina! Kunwari may kandila na lang sa harap mo. Dali, magwish ka na!"

"Ano ba 'yan, wala bang budget?" protesta ni Kyungsoo, natatawa pa rin. They looked so ridiculous pero hindi niya masisisi si Jongin; he would've done the same thing. "Fine, ito na po."

Dahan-dahan niyang pinikit ang mga mata at dinamdam ang kanyang birthday wish this year. Just thinking about it sent shivers to his body. Kailangan pa ba niyang ipasalangit ang kahilingan eh nakamit na niya ito ngayon?

Ang nakangiting Jongin ang unang nakita niya pagmulat ng mga mata. He couldn't help but smile back. Marami pa silang dapat pag-usapan at ayusin sa kanilang dalawa, pero ngayon, sapat na itong magkasama sila, masaya.

"Anong wish mo?" Jongin asked softly.

"Ba't ko sasabihin? Baka hindi magkatotoo."

"Ay, akala ko pa naman ako ang wish mo," nagpout pa ang loko. "Ready pa naman akong totohanin agad."

"Ang kapal naman ata ng mukha natin ah." 

"Di nga, anong wish mo? Baka parehas tayo," pag-i-insist ni Jongin.

"Secret nga sabi. Malalaman mo rin 'yon soon."

"Promise 'yan, ha," natatawang sabi ni Jongin pero bakas sa mga mata nito na gets na niya ang wish ni Kyungsoo.

At alam din ni Kyungsoo na parehas sila ng hiniling (kahit advance ng dalawang araw ang kay Jongin).

Ako, ikaw, tayo. Ngayon.

  
  


* * *

_ Instagram story ni user @yerimese _

geotagged: Cafe Five 22

[shaky video nina jongin at kyungsoo sa parking lot ng cafe; muffled ang sounds dahil kuha ito mula sa loob ng cafe at puro kinikilig na irit at hagikgik ang maririnig mula kay OP; mukhang nag-aaway ang dalawa sa pagsusuot ng helmet; pabirong isinuot ni jongin ang helmet kay kyungsoo, and the smaller pouted in protest]

video caption: HALA MAY DATE BA SILA SKSKSK OH MY GOD

  
  


_Second Instagram story ni user @yerimese_

geotagged: Cafe Five 22

[mas shaky pa sa naunang story at puro tilian na lang ang narinig sa video; mukhang accidentally ding na-zoom in ang video dahil sumakto ang pagzoom sa paghalik ni jongin sa noo ni kyungsoo; kyungsoo smiled back at sumakay na ang dalawa sa motorsiklo]

video caption: putangina what just happened???? sila na ba???????

* * *

  
  


_ Instagram stories ni user @kimjongin _

#1

[picture ni kyungsoo na nasa harap ng baking supplies, kino-compare ang dalawang brand ng harina]

caption: hindi raw masarap 'yung cake na ginawa ko sa kanya nung isang araw kaya gagawa raw siya ng cake para sa birthdays namin :(

#2

[picture ni kyungsoo na mukhang pinulbohan ng harina sa mukha; natatawa na naiinis]

caption: salamat po sa mga naniwala sa 'kin, panalong-panalo po ang manok niyo :)

caption: happy birthday sa 'tin, @dkyungsoo <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you sa pagbabasa ng munting fic na ito! sana nagustuhan mo :)


End file.
